Let It Out
by jungrie12
Summary: Kim Jongin mengaku jika dirinya benar-benar lurus. Bagaimana jika Jongin dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun, roommate barunya yang ternyata seorang biseksual yang dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak normal menjadi normal dan.. orang yang normal menjadi tidak normal. -Summary gak jelas, gak nyambung- This is Kaihun! Yaoi! BL! RnR pls :) (SLOW UPDATE!)
1. Chapter 1

**LET IT OUT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: jungrie12**

**Yaoi;BoysLove;Sho-ai**

**AU;SchoolLife**

**Kim Jongin - Oh Sehun – Others**

**KaiHun! Seme!Kai Uke!Sehun**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: EYD bermasalah, Typos, Amatir, Abal, Gak jelas, Gak sesuai judul, Gak sesuai summary.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin mengaku jika dirinya benar-benar lurus. Bagaimana jika Jongin dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun, roommate barunya yang ternyata seorang biseksual yang dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak normal menjadi normal dan.. orang yang normal menjadi tidak normal.**

**.**

**Bingung? Sama saya juga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

Pemuda itu masih bersandar di tembok dibelakangnya. Menunggu seseorang yang tinggal di dalam kamar yang berada disampingnya. Kamar itu terkunci, jadi ia yakin penghuninya sedang berada di luar. Sesekali ia mengetukkan sepatunya ke lantai sambil menggigiti jarinya –salah satu kebiasaan buruknya. Ini masih pagi, dan dia harus segera bertemu dengan seseorang untuk mengkonfirmasikan sesuatu.

"Kai?"

Pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Itu dia orang yang ditunggunya. Pemuda itu –Kai dengan tidak sabar mendekat kearah seorang pemuda lain yang lebih pendek darinya dan berkulit putih serta berwajah seperti malaikat yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

Berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda itu, dan mengucapkan apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya dengan suara keras "Apa maksud hyung memberikanku seorang roommate?!"

Pemuda didepannya –Suho hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah tau jika adiknya akan seperti ini. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Semua itu sudah diperintahkan padanya dari kepala asrama. Dia hanya seorang prefect.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, Joonmyun hyung?!" Suho sedikit terkejut saat mendengar adiknya ini memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, dan bukan nama panggilannya sebagai seorang prefect. Pasalnya, memang sudah seharusnya mereka tidak saling memanggil nama asli, dan Jongin memang jarang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Aku merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang ketua asrama. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tau tentang hal itu terlebih lagi itu menyangkut diriku sendiri?!"

"Kai tenanglah," Suho mulai sedikit maju untuk menenangkan adiknya yang semakin keras berteriak. Suho menepuk pundak Kai pelan.

"Maaf, Kai. Tapi ini bukan keinginanku. Kepala yang memerintahkan, bukan aku."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Emosinya sudah mencapai puncaknya, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi kali ini. Namun, pelukan tiba-tiba dari Suho melemaskan semua persendian ototnya. Suho memeluknya sambil sesekali mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Dan Kai akui itu sedikit membuat amarahnya menurun.

"Sudahlah, Kai. Aku yakin kau akan terbiasa dengan temanmu nanti." Suho perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh adiknya saat dirasakan Kai sudah agak tenang. Tangan Suho masih mengusap punggung Kai dengan lembut.

"Tapi, hyung.. kau tau aku tidak ingin memiliki orang lain dikamarku." Ucap Kai lirih.

Suho menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bersalah. Walaupun bukan dia yang memerintahkan, tapi Kai tetap adiknya. Dan ia mengerti dengan Kai, yang selama ini tak pernah ingin memiliki teman sekamar seperti para prefect yang lain. Meskipun Kai memang masih lebih muda darinya.

"Mungkin kau akan menyukai temanmu itu, Kai-ah. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik." Suho berusaha menenangkan lagi adiknya itu. Kai yang sudah merasa kalah pun hanya menghela nafas kasar. Ia harus bersabar dan menunggu jika ingin kembali mendapatkan kamarnya untuk dirinya sendiri lagi.

Kai memanglah seorang prefect sekaligus ketua kedisiplinan. Sama seperti Suho dan prefect yang lain. Namun, ia memiliki perbedaan dengan semua hyungnya itu. Kai lebih muda dari mereka, satu tahun. Dan itulah yang membuat Kai harus bersabar. Karna sebenarnya, murid kelas sebelas tidak boleh memilik kamar sendiri kecuali ketua asrama atau prefect. Mungkin itu peraturan lama, karena sekarang, Kai akan memiliki teman yang akan sekamar dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Para siswa siswi yang berdiri di koridor sekolah itu terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang memainkan ponselnya, membaca, atau bermesraan di dekat jendela. Mereka terlalu malas untuk memasuki kelas sepagi ini. Mereka sendiri sebenarnya ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat pujaan hati mereka masing-masing. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk belajar.

Tiba-tiba saja aktivitas mereka terhenti. Pandangan mereka terpaku ke pintu kaca besar yang berada di sebelah utara. Mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan bahkan pekikan memuja dari para siswi. Begitu pula para siswa saat melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Banyak yang berdecak kagum, ada juga yang mendecih karena melihat pasangan mereka yang berlebihan memekik.

Disana, seorang pemuda berkulit putih –sangat putih sedang menarik koper berwarna hijaunya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda biasa. Wajahnya yang tampan terpadu dengan wajah baby facenya yang polos, rambut berponinya yang berwarna soft blonde pink yang juga menambah kesan manis, badannya yang tinggi, dan jangan lupakan seragam yang pas dibadannya memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh pemuda itu. Mungkin jika ada kata 'sempurna', pemuda itu pantas menyandangnya. Dia benar-benar mempesonakan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Lihat lihat! Siapa dia? Apa dia murid baru? Tampannya.."

"Dia sangat kawaii~~"

"KYAA dia seperti pangeran!"

"AKU AKAN MENJADIKANNYA PACARKU!"

Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar teriakan teriakan yang memekakkan itu. Baru saja dia sampai di sekolah ini, sudah disambut dengan sebegitu meriahnya. Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan pekikan yang lainnya lagi setelahnya. Dia hanya fokus untuk segera menuju asrama yang berada di belakang sekolah ini dan meletakkan kopernya disana. Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan lamanya perjalanan ke sekolah barunya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Suho bilang teman sekamarnya akan datang hari ini juga. Dan sialnya, Kai harus menjadi pemandu teman barunya itu atas perintah kepala sekolah khusus hari ini. Dan itu semakin membuat Kai menggerutu malas. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, badannya terus berjalan ke sembarang arah. Menunggu di depan pintu di dalam kamarnya.

Ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan segera saja menoleh ke depan, tepat kearah pintu kamarnya. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi yang menurut Kai tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang pria.

"Eung, siapa?" Kai hanya berusaha memastikan. Apakah orang dihadapannya ini benar seorang pria? Wajahnya begitu –err cantik? Eh?

Kai dapat melihat sedikit seringai muncul diwajah orang itu. Kai merubah ekspresinya dengan ekspresi datar. Orang dihadapannya ini sepertinya menyebalkan.

"Aku roommate mu. Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu. Baiklah, jadi aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Ayo ikut aku."

Kai berjalan melewati teman sekamarnya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu, dengan malas tentunya. Hari ini dia sedang malas untuk melakukan sesuatu, ia lebih memilih bermain ke asrama kekasihnya saja. Kekasih? Kai memiliki kekasih? Tentu saja. Meskipun ia seorang yang dikenal dengan sifat ketidakpeduliannya dan sikap dinginnya, tapi Kai masih memiliki perasaan. Butuh dua tahun sejak sekolah menengah pertama kekasihnya itu berusaha mendekati Kai, dan akhirnya membuat Kai luluh dan menerima kekasihnya setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sudah mengajak Sehun berkeliling. Dan ini sudah hampir malam. Salahkan saja sekolah mereka yang sangat besar itu, jadi harus memerlukan waktu seharian dari jam pertama dimulai sampai bel pulang berbunyi –bahkan sudah satu jam dari bel pulang untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya kali ini.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang terlihat berbaring dan menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kai mendengus. Sampai kapan lagi mereka akan berada disini? Kai juga punya acara lain setelah ini.

"Hei, Oh Sehun-ssi. Bisakah kita kembali sekarang? Kita sudah cukup lama disini. Ini sudah hampir malam, dan aku harus menemui seseorang malam ini."

"Ingin menemui kekasih, eoh?"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Pemuda putih itu masih setia menutup matanya. Tanpa berniat melihat kearah Kai, yang kini sedang menahan emosi sejak tadi. Benar kan apa perkiraannya, pemuda didepannya itu sungguh menyebalkan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus sekamar dengan orang seperti itu. Walaupun dirinya tak jauh berbeda, tapi Kai itu seorang prefect, ingat?

"Omong-omong, sejak tadi.. kau belum memberitahu siapa namamu."

"Lalu?"

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian duduk bersila menghadap pemuda berkulit tan –yang menurutnya sexy itu yang masih setia berdiri didepannya. Menatapnya intens, namun dengan tatapan yang datar tidak berekspresi. Sehun masih menatap lama, hingga terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Sama-sama saling memandang datar.

Kai mendengus malas, melihat Sehun yang tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun selain menatapinya dan itu sangat membuatnya risih karena dilihat dengan cara seperti itu. Ayolah, ia sudah terlambat untuk menemui kekasihnya. Benar tebakan Sehun memang. Dan ia bahkan sudah tau tentang itu tapi belum mau beranjak juga dari sini. Kai lagi-lagi mendengus. Ia mulai naik pitam.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mulai memperlihatkan pergerakannya, yang kini mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit Kai mengerti. Kai mulai merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak, seperti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Kai hanya diam, ia tidak berniat melangkahkan kakinya mundur atau kemanapun. Hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun, walaupun perasaannya tidak enak. Ia dapat melihat Sehun yang makin dekat dengannya.

Dekat.

Lebih dekat.

Makin dekat.

Sangat dekat.

Kai menahan nafasnya saat tersadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Sehun terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan Kai dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajahnya sekarang. Kai dapat menilai sekarang, jika wajah Sehun benar-benar terpahat sempurna. Manis. Lihat saja semua itu.

Matanya.

Hidungnya.

Bibirnya. Bibir itu berwarna merah dan tipis. Oh–

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkejut atas apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Dan Kai makin dikejutkan lagi, karena merasakan lehernya yang serasa tergelitik. Ia bisa merasakan helaian rambut halus Sehun yang menyapu kulit lehernya. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya dileher Kai.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tiba-tiba Sehun berbisik ditelinganya. Sedikit membuatnya bergidik karena suara Sehun yang terlalu kecil tepat ditelinganya. Tapi tetap saja Kai berusaha bersikap seperti biasa didepan teman sekamarnya ini yang entah kenapa terlihat menakutkan.

Sehun masih tetap berada di posisi seperti sebelumnya meskipun pertanyaannya sudah beberapa menit yang lalu diucapkan. Kai masih belum mau menjawab.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya Kai membuka suaranya, "Namaku... Kim Jongin."

Sehun membuka mulutnya sedikit, "Ah, baiklah Jongin-ssi. Ayo kita kembali ke asrama, sepertinya ini sudah cukup sore."

Kai masih berdiri disana, masih dengan posisi awalnya saat Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Kai. Ia masih tidak bergeming meskipun Sehun sudah mendahuluinya, meninggalkannya disana yang masih terpaku. Merutuki apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Rasanya seperti terhipnotis oleh suara Sehun –atau mungkin terbawa suasana karena posisi mereka juga. Bisa-bisanya ia dengan mudah menyebutkan nama aslinya pada Sehun.

Kai mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Sial."

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ragu untuk membuka kamarnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia mengerang kenapa ia harus mendapatkan teman sekamar, dan ia yakin teman sekamarnya sudah ada didalam sekarang. Ia belum terbiasa dengan adanya Sehun dan tidak yakin akan bisa akrab dengan Sehun.

Ia menyerah. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya setelah menunggu lama didepan kamar. Namun, saat membuka pintunya. Ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang berhasil menohok tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Oh, hai. Kau sudah pulang, Kai-ssi. Kekasihmu mencarimu."

Kai sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia dengan tergesa menarik tangan kekasihnya yang sebelumnya duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun dengan keras, sampai suara pekikan dari sang kekasih terdengar di gendang telinganya.

Kai menatap marah Sehun yang sekarang malah terlihat santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Kai mengepalkan tangannya bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada Sehun. Dan pukulan itu telak mengenai rahang putih Sehun yang sekarang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun." Desisnya.

Sehun memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Ini sangat sakit. Sungguh. Sepertinya pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar marah sampai memakai kekuatan penuhnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU?!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyuman yang membuat Kai mengeraskan rahangnya dan berniat memukul Sehun lagi, sebelum suara Sehun menghentikannya dan membuatnya lagi-lagi terkejut bukan main.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya duduk. Tanyakanlah pada kekasihmu itu. Apa. yang. dia. lakukan." Ia menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dan menatap tajam Kai, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lukanya.

Setelah kepergian Sehun. Kai membalikkan badannya kearah Krystal –kekasihnya. Ia menatap Krystal seolah bertanya 'apa-yang-dia-maksud-?'

Krystal gelagapan melihat pandangan Kai yang menatapnya seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Memang ia yang menggoda Sehun saat menemukan Sehun yang baru selesai mandi dan rambutnya masih basah, jadi Krystal merebut handuk yang dipegang Sehun dan membantu Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika Kai akan pulang secepat ini dan Sehun yang tidak berkata apapun yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua –atau lebih tepatnya hanya dirinya.

"I-ini tidak se-seperti y-yang kau pikir Jongin-ah."

"Jangan panggil nama asliku! Kau menghianatiku? Kau benar-benar melakukannya?"

Krystal benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana saat ini. Kai yang sudah terbawa emosi adalah hal yang paling buruk. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada hubungan mereka. Walaupun memang ia yang bermain api. Tapi Krystal tidak ingin kehilangan Kai. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan hati Kai dan seluruh perjuangannya tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya. Krystal menyesali perbuatannya, ia merasa sangat bodoh bisa terpesona pada orang yang baru ia temui sekali.

"Pergi."

Krystal mematung, "K–Kai?"

"Aku rasa hubungan kita harus berakhir, Krystal-ah. Kau boleh keluar.." Kai menunduk. Tidak ingin menatap gadis yang sudah setahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, yang baru saja ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Dan semuanya karena siswa baru –teman sekamarnya, Oh Sehun.

Krystal sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Akhirnya ia pun pergi dari kamar Kai dengan perasaan menyesal, ia tidak ingin putus dari Kai. Ia masih mencintai pemuda itu. Entah apa yang merasuki Krystal saat dikamar Kai tadi dan bisa melakukan hal semurah itu pada Sehun yang notabenenya adalah teman sekamar Kai.

Didalam kamar, terlihat Kai yang terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan masih menundukkan kepala. Memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini. Semuanya jadi kacau karena teman sekamarnya itu. Padahal ia baru sehari disini, namun langsung bisa menjatuhkan Kai dengan mudahnya.

"Jadi, dia sudah pergi?"

Kai mendongak, ia menatap orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kilatan tajam. Namun detik selanjutnya, matanya membola. Pasalnya, orang itu hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan dipinggang, menampakkan tubuhnya yang putih mulus tak bercacat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kai memandang Sehun kaget. Barusan ia memang memandangi tubuh Sehun dari atas ke bawah. Kai hanya sedikit ternganga melihat tubuh Sehun yang tak jauh beda dengan tubuh seorang gadis. Bedanya hanya, dadanya yang rata… juga sesuatu dibalik handuk itu..

Kai bergerak gugup. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia harus gugup dan salah tingkah didepan Sehun? Tidak. Ini pasti hanya karena kecanggungan karena tidak terbiasa dengan seseorang dikamarnya. Berbagi segala sesuatu. Seperti handuk yang dipakai Sehun. Itu miliknya kan?

Kai menyipitkan pandangannya, ia baru menyadari hal itu, "Hei Oh Sehun! Handuk siapa yang kau gunakan?!"

Sehun menurunkan pandangannya kebawah, menatap handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya lalu menatap Jongin dengan senyuman yang agak aneh, "Hehe tidak tahu, aku mengambilnya dari gantungan di dalam kamar mandi. Aku lupa membawa handuk tadi. Ini milikmu?"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan polos. What the hell?! Kenapa pria yang menjadi teman sekamarnya ini seperti sangat berbeda? Atau memang ia yang tidak sadar jika sifat Oh Sehun memang berubah-ubah sejak pagi? Kadang ia bisa menjadi Oh Sehun yang acuh, dan kadang bisa terlihat polos dan manis.

Kai berdecak sambil membuang pandangannya dari Sehun, "Itu milikku, bodoh." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak terima, "Sudahlah, pakai saja. Aku lebih baik mengambil handuk baru lagi. Kau boleh memilikinya."

Sehun semakin tidak terima. Apa dia pikir Sehun tidak memiliki handuk? Tsk. Tapi Sehun masih menuruti ucapan Kai. Ia tidak ingin protes dan lebih memilih tidak peduli.

"Jadi boleh aku bertanya, dimana aku akan tidur, Kim Jongin?"

Kai tersentak dan memandang kearah Sehun lagi yang kini sudah memakai piyamanya lengkap. Sejak kapan ia memakai bajunya? Kai terlihat berpikir, namun bukan pertanyaan mengenai pakaian Sehun yang ada dikepalanya. Melainkan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Sehun beberapa menit lalu. Dimana Sehun tidur? Kamarnya hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur berukuran king bed. Meskipun itu luas, tapi Kai belum terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain.

"Ah, jadi kita tidur bersama ya?"

Tidur bersama? Berdua? Membagi tempat tidurnya? Oh. Sudah cukup dengan handuknya, dan kini ia harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan Sehun.

…

…

…

To Be Continued.

**Bersambung dengan tidak elitnya -_-**

**Haihai, saya membawa FF baru yang aneh dan awkward, masih acak-acakan dan kaku. Bingung soalnya mau ngapain, baru selesai midtest dan daripada stress mikirin remed, jadi saya nulis lagi deh. Kekeke**

**Panggil saya apapun. Kakak, adek, rie. Agak aneh kalo saya make 'rie' kaya kemaren-kemaren, jadi saya memutuskan make 'saya' /? :D**

**Butuh saran dan kritik lagi. Ini kurang panjang atau malah kepanjangan? Ada yang kurang banyak banget. Bahasanya juga gak jelas :D**

**Maafkan saya ya kalo aneh. keke**

**Dan yang terakhir, Review juseyo /laff/ /flyingkiss/ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LET IT OUT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: jungrie12**

**Yaoi;BoysLove;Sho-ai**

**AU;SchoolLife**

**Kim Jongin - Oh Sehun – Others**

**JonginHun! Seme!Jongin Uke!Sehun**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: EYD bermasalah, Typos, Amatir, Abal, Gak jelas.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin mengaku jika dirinya benar-benar lurus. Bagaimana jika Jongin dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun, roommate barunya yang ternyata seorang biseksual yang dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak normal menjadi normal dan.. orang yang normal menjadi tidak normal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kai terus saja menggumamkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Yang ia tahu, saat ini ia harus menemui Suho. Ia harus meminta pertanggungjawaban pada Suho karena memberinya seorang roomate –ya meski itu bukan kesalahan Suho, tapi Kai memang harus meminta kasur tambahan pada Suho. Ia tidak ingin lagi berakhir seperti semalam. Ya, semalam Kai memiliki masalah dengan tidurnya. Tiba-tiba Kai terkena insomnia semalam, padahal ia tidak mengkonsumsi kafein apapun semalam.

Menurut pemikiran Kai, itu terjadi karena ada Oh Sehun disebelahnya. Ya, karena ada seseorang yang lain berada dalam satu tempat tidur dengannya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa.

Kai mendekati kelas Suho berada. Ia memang sengaja tidak menemui Suho tadi pagi pagi sekali seperti kemarin, karena Kai bangun terlambat. Tentu saja karena efek insomnia-nya semalam, ia baru bisa tidur pukul tiga pagi, dan paginya ia bangun lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk. Sialnya lagi, Oh Sehun sudah tidak ada diatas tempat tidurnya. Sangat sialan.

"_Hyung_!" Kai memanggil Suho yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Yang ia tahu, teman-teman hyungnya itu semuanya idiot dan tidak ada yang waras. Contohnya Park Chanyeol, kadang Kai merasa risih saat melihat senyuman lebar Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuknya, seperti saat ini, sekarang.

"Hai, Kai!" Oh, dan jangan lupakan. Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar sok kenal, padahal mereka tidak pernah berbicara apapun selain Chanyeol yang terus menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman–terpaksa Kai.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "_Hyung_, aku ingin bicara."

Suho yang mengerti pun langsung berpamitan pada teman-temannya untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Kai diluar kelas. Kai agaknya harus bersyukur karena memiliki _hyung_ yang sangat mengerti situasi seperti ini. Tidak banyak tanya, baik hati dan penurut.

"Sekarang, kau ingin bicara apa?" Mereka sudah sampai diluar dan Kai langsung ditanyai oleh Suho yang kini memandangnya dengan raut penasaran. Mungkin sedikit kaget melihat Kai keluyuran di wilayah untuk kelas dua belas.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin kau menambahkan satu tempat tidur lagi dikamarku." Suho sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Kai yang cepat dan menuntut. Kenapa ia harus melakukannya?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika ada seseorang disebelahku _hyung_. Ayolah."

Suho menghela nafasnya pelan, baiklah akan ia coba nanti, "Akan aku tanyakan pada kepala. Kau kembalilah ke kelasmu, Kai-ah.." Kai mengangguk pelan dan segera berbalik. Sekali lagi, Kai harus sangat bersyukur karena Suho tidak banyak tanya dan penurut. Kai tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah" Sehun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Oh, itu Taemin. Taemin itu teman barunya dikelas. Karena kemarin ia tidak sempat masuk kelas dan berkenalan, jadilah baru tadi pagi ia mengenalkan diri secara resmi dikelas. Dan semua murid dikelas itu sepertinya tertarik dengan Sehun, terlihat dari mata mereka yang berbinar-binar saat melihat Sehun.

Dan perlu diketahui lagi. Kelasnya tidak terlalu berisik, jadi ia bisa dengan tenang mengikuti pelajaran. Hanya ada satu anak yang sejak pagi selalu mengganggunya. Ya, Lee Taemin. Seseorang yang sedang berlari kearah Sehun sekarang sambil melambai-lambai. Anak itu manis sebenarnya, tapi dia terlalu over mengikuti Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana Sehun-ah?" Jangan lupakan juga faktanya kalau Taemin lah orang yang langsung memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan seakrab itu.

"Aku ingin ke kantin."

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, duduk berdua di meja yang tidak terlalu ramai di sisi-sisinya. Namun Sehun bisa merasakan jika tatapan murid lain yang mengarah pada meja mereka.

"Kau pesan apa, Hun?" Taemin bertanya pada Sehun dengan antusias, membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum yang paling manis yang ia punya. Dan itu cukup membuat Taemin––mungkin bukan hanya Taemin terpesona pada senyum Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, jadinya kau ingin memesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir."

"Eh? Eumm.. Aku pesan _bubble tea_ saja."

"Wahh, kau suka _bubble tea_ ya? Kau manis sekali. Baiklah tunggu sebentar akan kupesankan." Sehun hanya menanggapi ucapan Taemin dengan senyumannya.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Kantin sekolahnya bisa dibilang luas, cukup luas untuk menampung banyaknya murid yang bersekolah disekolahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja dari pintu masuk, ia melihat segerombolan murid laki-laki yang sepertinya pembuat onar. Ia terus memperhatikan gerombolan itu, mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat lima orang itu memakai seragam dengan aneh. Lihat saja jas yang dipotong menjadi tanpa lengan itu dan topi yang dipakai terbalik serta sepatu warna warni yang bisa dibilang lumayan mencolok itu. Memang mereka mau kemana?

Berusaha tidak peduli, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerombolan orang aneh itu. Bibirnya kadang mengerucut lucu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan terpesona.

Ia masih begitu, sampai akhirnya Taemin datang membawa pesanan mereka lalu mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sehun lagi. Mereka sempat melempar senyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menikmati apa yang mereka pesan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai meremat rambutnya frustasi, soal-soal didepannya begitu membuatnya ingin menjedukkan kepala yang entah dimana otaknya. Meskipun ia seorang ketua asrama, yang berhasil memenangkan banyak penghargaan di bidang non-akademik termasuk olahraga dan seni. Otaknya tidak bisa diandalkan jika harus berurusan dengan macam-macam eksaksta. Hitung menghitung selalu menjadi kelemahan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai menggeram pelan, suara itu hanya membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Menurutmu?" Ketus. Itulah yang Sehun tangkap dari ucapan Kai barusan.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak mau tahu, lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Tidur sore sebentar tidak masalah kan?

Kai hanya melirik Sehun yang sekarang tertidur diranjangnya. Ia jadi sangat kesal saat teringat ucapan Suho yang meneleponnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Kepala sekolahnya tidak mau memberikan satu tempat tidur lagi. Alasannya, karena menurutnya ranjang miliknya sudah sangat luas dan cukup untuk menampung dua orang. Kai lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya. Tidak bisa berbuat lebih, dan ia memang harus menuruti semua aturan baru itu untuknya.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika yang sudah ia coba kerjakan sejak dua jam lalu dan baru terselesaikan beberapa dari puluhan soal. Ia juga heran kenapa Han _seongsaengnim_ memberikan tugas sebegini banyaknya dan semuanya sangat sulit

_Damn_.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan Kai belum menyelesaikan tugasnya ini, sedangkan besok gurunya itu memintanya untuk mengumpulkannya. Dan jika ia terlambat, ia bisa tidak mendapatkan nilai matematikanya. Dan Kai tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bisa bisa ia diturunkan dari jabatannya.

"Kau salah mengalikannya Jongin-ssi..." Kai tersentak. Sejak kapan bocah albino ini berada disebelahnya? Dan apa yang dia ucapkan?

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang berceceran di meja Kai kearah pemiliknya, "Kubilang kau salah. Seharusnya itu tidak seperti itu.." sambil menunjuk kertas jawaban milik Kai, Sehun berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar polos.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak." Kai membereskan kertas-kertasnya, sungguh ia tidak ingin meminta bantuan pada pria disebelahnya ini.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua kertas soalnya, Kai beranjak dan memilih untuk mandi. Badannya terasa lengket dan ia butuh air dingin untuk mendinginkan otaknya.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia melihat penampilannya, baru sadar kalau ia belum mengganti seragamnya dan langsung tertidur cukup lama tadi. Sampai-sampai hari sudah gelap begini. Mungkin setelah Kai selesai mandi, ia juga akan membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lebih disana. Jangan ditanya apa saja yang dilakukan Sehun didalam kamar mandi sampai begitu lama, karena itu sudah kebiasaannya saat masih tinggal dengan orangtuanya.

Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini Sehun memakai handuknya sendiri dan bukan handuk Jongin. Sedangkan handuk milik Jongin kemarin sudah ia cuci dan ia kembalikan ke lemari pemiliknya––secara diam-diam tentunya. Dan kali ini lagi, Sehun langsung memakai pakaiannya dikamar mandi. Jadi sekarang ia sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Ia berniat mengambil air minum, namun niatnya terhenti saat melihat Kai yang tertidur diatas meja dengan badannya masih terduduk tegak dan kepalanya yang jatuh. Sepertinya dia mengantuk saat mengerjakan semua soal-soalnya.

Sehun membatalkan niatnya dan dengan perlahan mendekati Kai. Bisa-bisanya Kai tertidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia juga memikirkan, kegiatan Kai yang pastinya lebih sibuk dibandingkan murid-murid yang lainnya mengingat Kai adalah seorang _prefect_.

Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada lembar-lembar kertas milik Jongin. Ia bergidik ngeri. Siapa yang memberikan soal sebanyak ini pada Kai? Ugh.

Ia mengambil salah satu lembar soal, melihatnya dengan bibir yang megerucut dan bergerak-gerak lucu sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Ini mudah." Gumamnya.

Ia mulai mengambil pensil yang Kai gunakan sebelumnya, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi disebelah Kai dan mulai mengerjakan semua soal-soal milik Kai sampai selesai. Soalnya sangat banyak, dan tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Ada sekitar empat puluh soal, dan beberapa soal yang Sehun sulit untuk kerjakan. Namun setidaknya ini bisa membantu.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau membantu Kai yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya, ditambah lagi karena kejadian mengenai kekasih Kai yang duduk dipangkuanya kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai keluar dari kantor sehabis menemui Han _Seongsaengnim_ untuk memberikan tugasnya. Dan ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar dari gurunya itu. Saat sudah selesai mengoreksi jawabannya, Han _Seongsaengnim_ mengatakan kalau nilainya hampir mendekati sempurna. Jelas saja Kai tidak mengerti. Sempurna apanya?

Kai bahkan sempat ngotot mengira jika gurunya itu salah mengoreksi. Dan berakhir dengan ia yang dimarahi karena berani menuduh gurunya itu salah. Ditambah lagi saat Han _Seongsaengnim_ memperlihatkan nilainya dan mengembalikannya pada Kai.

Semua jawabannya terisi. Penuh. Padahal Kai ingat kalau semalam ia hanya mengerjakan beberapa, bahkan tidak sampai setengahnya lalu tertidur. Ia juga ingat tadi pagi ia terbangun di meja belajarnya, jadi semalaman ia membiarkan Sehun tidur sendiri diranjangnya yang empuk dan menikmatinya sendiri.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika teringat dengan pria berkulit pucat itu. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan?

"Apa dia yang membantuku ya?" Ucapnya entah pada siapa, dan setelahnya Kai berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas Sehun.

Bukannya mendapati Sehun, diperjalanan Kai malah bertemu dengan Krystal––mantan kekasihnya. Kai inginnya sih melewati gadis itu dan tidak menoleh kearahnya, tapi ternyata semua diluar dugaannya. Sekarang ia malah berduaan dengan Krystal di koridor yang cukup sepi itu. Saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa?" Kai membuka suaranya karena sejak Krystal meminta waktunya untuk berbicara, dia belum juga mengatakan sesuatu.

"Eumm—K-kai..."

Kai hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya, namun pandangannya lurus kearah gadis itu.

Merasa kalau Kai masih memperhatikan, Krystal membuka lagi suaranya dan mengeluarkan isi hatinya, ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, "Aku ingin minta maaf... Kai, aku mohon maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk mengkhianatimu atau apapun. Jadi, aku mohon kembalilah padaku..."

Ekspresi pria tan itu masih sama. Datar dan acuh. Dan itu membuat Krystal ingin menangis disitu dan saat itu juga. Bahkan ia rela jika disuruh memohon sambil menunduk dan menciumi kaki Kai –ugh, berlebihan.

Melihat Kai yang tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk mengeluarkan kalimat. Krystal sudah berniat untuk kembali memohon pada Kai. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, Kai menggerakkan mulutnya. Namun bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Krystal yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu, tetapi nama lain yang membuatnya harus membalikkan badan dan mengalihkan atensinya pada seseorang didepannya.

"Oh. Maaf, aku mengganggu kalian. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya, aku hanya akan lewat.."

"Oh Sehun, berhenti!" Teriak Kai cukup keras. Untung disana sepi jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakan Kai yang menyeramkan itu.

Sehun secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, memilih berbalik ketimbang harus menghadapi singa yang sedang marah. Ya, itu hanya menurutnya saja. Walaupun kenyataannya memang benar sih.

Krystal terpaku. Lagi-lagi perasaan bergejolaknya saat melihat Sehun. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan dan mempesona, jelas saja kalau Krystal sempat terpukau dan menyebabkan sesuatu yang fatal pada hubungannya dan Kai.

Kai yang melihat tatapan Krystal pada Sehun hanya menggertakkan giginya pelan. Merasa tertipu dengan permintaan maaf Krystal dan permohonannya untuk memintanya kembali. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali dengan Krystal jika bertemu dengan Sehun saja bisa membuatnya berubah dan beralih.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Sehun, Krystal-ssi. Jadi, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf karena mengganggumu untuk bisa melihat Oh Sehun sepuasmu. Permisi." Saat itu juga Kai menarik tangan Sehun, mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sana dan memilih membahas hal lain yang harus Kai tanyakan langsung. Menghiraukan gadis yang masih berdiri disana dengan pandangan nanar dan mata yang melebar, merasa tidak ada kesempatan untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku yakin tidak ada. Itu hanya alibimu saja kan?" Sehun berdecih sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Memilih menatap ke bawah, kearah lapangan sekolah yang saat ini hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih berolahraga. Ya, mereka saat ini sedang ada di atap –lagi.

"Kau yang melakukannya kan?" Sehun memutar kepalanya kearah Kai yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Menatap bingung Kai.

"Semua tugasku. Kau yang mengerjakannya kan?"

Ah. Sehun akhirnya mengerti tentang pembicaraan yang Kai maksudkan. Ia mulai menurunkan kembali tangannya lalu melipatnya lagi. Menatap Kai dengan tatapan menantang ditambah dagu yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Iya. Memang aku. Kenapa? Mau memarahiku? Marahi saja, aku tidak peduli. Jadi kau tidak akan berterimakasih kan?" Masih dengan mengangkat dagunya, Sehun memperlihatkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang imut, seperti memajukan bibirnya dan mencibir.

Sehun masih tenang saat melihat Kai yang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah yang lebar. Untung saja Sehun selalu bisa mengatur mimik wajahnya serta gerak tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat kalau ia sedang takut dan gugup.

Kai sudah hampir dekat dengan Sehun, dan ia masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas, Kai baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu, "Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membantuku?"

Kai sudah benar-benar dekat dengan Sehun dan akan menghujami Sehun dengan semua kalimat pedas yang ia punya kalau saja ia tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang entah kenapa bisa terlepas dan terhuyung kedepan. Tepat didepan Sehun.

Sehun yang menyadari tubuh Kai yang terhuyung kearahnya segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan berniat mendorong tubuh Kai berlawanan arah. Dan dengan pemikiran bodohnya itu, bukannya membatalkan Kai yang akan terjatuh menimpanya, ia sendiri malah hampir oleng kebelakang karena tidak kuat menahan tubuh Kai –yang menurutnya sangat berat itu.

**BRAKK**

"Arrggh.."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh. Namun dengan posisi yang tidak sama dengan bayangan Sehun sebelumnya. Bukannya mendapati badannya yang remuk-remuk akibat tertimpa tubuh Kai yang berat itu, yang ada sekarang malah sebaliknya. Ia yang menimpa tubuh Kai, dengan Kai yang menggeram kesakitan dibawahnya. Pasti sakit sekali.

Baiklah. Mari kita jelaskan keadaan ini. Jadi, sebelum tubuh Sehun yang sudah oleng dan akan terjatuh. Kai yang berhasil mengatur keseimbangannya langsung saja menarik pinggang Sehun agar tidak terjatuh dengan ia yang menimpa Sehun. Tetapi entah karena Kai yang terlalu keras saat menariknya, atau entah karena Sehun yang menutup matanya dan malah memberatkan tubuhnya pada sisi Kai, menyebabkan ia kembali kehilangan keseimbangannya dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang tetap terjatuh meskipun sudah berusaha agar hal itu tidak terjadi.

Kai meringis pelan disaat tubuhnya jatuh mengenai ubin dibawahnya. Punggungnya terasa sakit sekali.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya menyadari posisi jatuh mereka. Dengan Sehun yang berada diatasnya. Masih menutup matanya meskipun Kai yakin kalau Sehun sudah sadar sepenuhnya jika mereka baru saja terjatuh.

"Buka matamu, bodoh." Sehun tidak menghiraukan kata terakhir yang Kai ucapkan, tapi dia tetap membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya seorang Oh Sehun melihat wajah tampan yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tepat dimata. Sehun hanya bisa terpaku melihat tatapan milik Kai, dan ia juga baru tersadar mengenai tangan Kai yang masih bertengger dipinggangnya. Ia jelas bisa merasakannya.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap keduanya saat itu. Entah apa mereka sendiri tidak mengerti.

Mereka masih berpandangan sampai seorang dari mereka menginterupsi dan membuat mereka memutuskan kontak yang baru saja mereka lakukan, "Bisa kau lepaskan pinggangku Jongin-ssi?"

Sedangkan Kai, ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang setelah sadar sepenuhnya saat mendengar suara Sehun, dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Sehun dan merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

Setelah Sehun berdiri dari tubuhnya, Kai ikut berdiri. Dan seketika suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi sangat canggung. Kai sampai melupakan niatnya untuk memberikan Sehun kalimat-kalimat pedasnya.

Kai berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan aura aneh diantara mereka.

"Ini sudah jam masuk. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas."

Sehun kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika Kai sudah meninggalkannya, dan barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar dan menyusul Kai untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

...

...

...

To Be Continued

Haihai, bersambung again -_-

Ada yang bilang chap kemaren kurang panjang... yang sekarang udah panjang kah? Ini udah lebih seribu kata dari chap kemaren :'D

Saya mau bilang makasih buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya, udah fav sama follow juga. Padahal itu FF keliatannya udah aneh banget wkwk

Maaf kalo gak nyambung sama judul juga. Saya sendiri gak tau kenapa bikin judul kaya gitu -_-

Oke, kali ini saya mau bales-bales review aja :)

**Review's Reply :**

**anniewez : **Sehun emang disini agak gimana gitu ya? Wkwk, Sehun itu disini saya bikin gak terlalu manja aja. Emang dasarnya Sehun sikapnya cuek kan? Tapi ntar lama-lama berubah juga kok :D

** .yeo : **haha ini udah next chap-nya :') semoga gak mengecewakan ya :')

**daddykaimommysehun** : ini udah panjang belum? :D biar greget jadinya KaiStal harus diputusin wkwk. Makasih udah review ya :)

**utsukushii02** : malah ketawa sih :D makasih reviewnya :)

: haha makasih udah bilang ini bagus -_-

**Nagisa Kitagawa** : Sehun itu emang sesuatu :D nanti Sehun ga cuma memporakporandakkan hidup Kai kok, tapi juga hatinya /eaaakkkk /abaikan -_- makasih udah review author! :D

**Junghanbi** : haha makasih bilang ff ini menarik, padahal menurut saya ini aneh u,u kaistal harus putus emang :D aduhh, moment intimnya mungkin di chap chap depan wkwkk /plakk. Sehun pake lingerie? Saya sendiri gabisa bayangin... duhduh xD

**Xing1002** : Iya Sehun itu emang wow, langsung bisa bikin hidup Kai dalam waktu satu hari tergoncang/? xD Krystal gak kuat sama Sehun sih :3

**levy95** : ini udah lanjuttt :D thanks reviewnya ya :))

: haha Sehun bukan bipolar. Dia punya kepribadian aneh xD

** .52** : ini udah panjaaaangg belum? :D makasih udah review wk

**whirlwind27** : pertahanan Kai aja yang gampang goyah /plakk/ Sehun itu gimana ya... aslinya dia itu moody sih, kalo pengen cuek ya cuek kalo pengen cute ya cute. Bahahak /apaini/

: mereka harus putus kwkkwk woiyadong Sehun gituuu, jadi dia bisa bikin pacar orang suka sama dia xD Kai udah mau nikung kok/? :D

**Zelobysehuna** : duh, kok saeng sih..? harusnya kamu yang saeng :D belum tau bakal sampe chap berapa...

**MaknaEXO** : ini udah next chap ya :))

**AprilianyArdeta** : Sehun emang mempesonakan kok :3 Ini Kaihun koookk wkwk

**afranabilacantik** : wkkw gondokan kenapa duh xD haha om jongin emang mesuuummm :D

**aliyya** : ini udah dilanjut yaaa :))

: haha ini udah lanjut. Semoga ga ngecewain ya wkwk

**yunacho90** : ini udah panjang beluuumm? Makasih ya udah review :D

: udah lanjutt yaaa :)

**vantasfic** : iya ini kaihhhuuuun :D

**good reader** : sehun emang imuttt, manis manis kaya gula wkwk

**Cherry** : Sehun gak menggoda Kai kok. Kai aja yang gak kebal ngelawan pesona Sehun. yah, sebenernya Kai kebal sih. Cuma agak goyah haha. Kai tetep seme, tenang ajaa walopun dia agak manis disini wkwk

**se in** : nyebelin sekaligus nyenengin wkwk makasih reviewnya :D

**Silent readers** : Kaistal udah ditakdirin putus di ff ini bahahak xD

**hunn** : Sehun bukan menggodaa, tapi kesannya jadi kaya menggoda ya? Wkwkwk

**SparKyuCuttieKyu** : jangan dirajaaamm, kasian atuh Krystalnya. Wkwk. Jangan dianggep serius ya xD Sehun emang kaya punya dua sisi yang gatau kapan munculnya~ makasih udh review, ii udah apdeet walopun gak kilat :)

**Guest** : Udah dilanjut yaa :)

**choi fao fai** : udah lanjutttt

**avp **: wah singkat banget namanua wkwkk Krystal itu terlalu terperosok ama Sehun sih...

**ohhhrika** : haha makasiih udah mau nunggu xD ini udah apdet yaaaa, maaf kalo malah jelek :(

**shakyu** : mereka berbagi kehangatan? Beluuummmmm wkwkwk nanti di chap depan depan depann baru mereka berbagi kehangatan wkwkwk

**sayakanoicinoe** : sekalian panggil halmoni aja :D ini udah lanjut yaa~

**steffy99** : duh saya juga Kaihun shipper /yeay/ xD ini udah lanjut dear~

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review! Dan maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan makin absurd :D

Terakhir. Jangan lupa Reviewnya :)

Paii~~ /teleportwithKai/


	3. Chapter 3

**LET IT OUT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: jungrie12**

**Yaoi;BoysLove;Sho-ai**

**AU;SchoolLife**

**Kim Jongin - Oh Sehun – Others**

**JonginHun! Seme!Jongin Uke!Sehun**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: EYD bermasalah, Typos, Amatir, Abal, Gak jelas.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin mengaku jika dirinya benar-benar lurus. Bagaimana jika Jongin dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun, roommate barunya yang ternyata seorang biseksual yang dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak normal menjadi normal dan.. orang yang normal menjadi tidak normal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

Kai melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Mempercepat jalannya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Merutuki guru matematikanya yang seenaknya memaksa dirinya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang akan mengajarinya agar lebih bisa mengerti tentang pelajaran yang dipenuhi angka-angka itu.

Dan ia merasa ada seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas ulahnya itu. Pamornya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sudah jatuh, dan ini hanya karena seseorang yang sok baik ingin membantunya. Oh. Ia ingat saat kemarin ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Han Seongsaengnim.

Karena pekerjaan rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, yang ia mendapat nilai hampir sempurna. Guru matematikanya itu tak henti memujinya atas perkembangan pesatnya. Tapi, sepertinya gurunya itu memang sedikit peka dan mulai curiga saat Kai tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal ulangan dikelasnya kemarin. Jadilah Han Seongsaengnim memanggil Kai untuk datang ke ruangannya, dan jadilah pula Kai mengaku kalau sebenarnya itu semua bukan dirinya yang mengerjakan.

Kai ini masih orang yang jujur. Jadi ia tidak akan berbohong saat ditanyai siapa yang sudah membantunya. Dengan percaya diri ia menjawab 'Oh Sehun', berniat agar gurunya itu ikut memanggil laki-laki pucat itu ke ruangannya dan balik memarahinya.

Dan yaa, keinginan Kai terkabul juga. Sehun ikut dipanggil, ikut dimarahi, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelahnya, ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gurunya sudah seperti malapetaka bagi Kai.

"Mulai besok, kau Oh Sehun akan menjadi guru privat bagi Jongin. Ajari dia agar bisa mengerti, aku rasa dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana pengurangan, pengalian, pembagian, dan penjumlahan."

Kai melongo saat mendengarnya. Gurunya ini benar-benar merendahkannya didepan Oh Sehun? Yang benar saja! Ia masih mengerti kok kalau yang seperti itu. Memangnya dia ini sebodoh itu?

"Kau terlambat, Kkamjong." Ugh! Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Menatap teman sekamarnya sekaligus 'seseorang' yang akan menjadi guru privatnya itu. Oh, bukan 'akan' tapi 'sudah'.

"Ini semua salahmu, kau tahu."

"Kenapa jadi aku?" Sehun mendelik tak suka dengan ucapan Kai. Kenapa jadi dirinya yang disalahkan? Kan memang Kai saja yang bodoh.

"Aku sudah bilang saat itu kalau aku tak perlu bantuanmu. Tapi kau tetap saja ingin pamer dengan kepintaranmu dan membuatku menjadi terlihat seperti pecundang." Sehun mencibir, tidak berniat menyangkalnya lagi. Biarkan saja Kai seperti itu.

"Tapi sekarang kau membutuhkanku. Aku benar kan?" Ucapnya dengan nada main-main.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai saja, aku malas berlama-lama denganmu."

Dan dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan, Sehun membuka buku yang sudah ia ambil dari beberapa rak di perpustakaan dan mulai mengajari hal-hal yang sulit menurut Kai. Meskipun kelihatannya semuanya sulit bagi Kai. Dan dari ekspresi yang ia tangkap, Kai memang sangat tidak bisa paham dan terlihat bosan.

Ditambah memang mereka yang tidak dekat sama sekali. Garis bawahi kata sama sekali. Jadi suasana diantara mereka sungguh sungguh membosankan dan canggung.

Dan karena hal itu pula, Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan sambil menunggu Kai yang terlihat berusaha untuk menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Ia berdiri diantara rak rak tinggi yang di sisi rak tertulis label 'Story'. Hanya melihat-lihat saja. Siapa tahu ada buku yang menarik minatnya.

Ia melirik banyaknya buku cerita mulai dari buku berbahasa Korea ataupun buku-buku berbahasa asing yang masih asli. Sehun menyukai perpustakaan disini, sangat lengkap. Bahkan majalah terbaru saja ada disini. Dan sebuka buku-buku di perpustakaan ini terorganisir dengan rapi. Entah memang murid-muridnya yang selalu mengembalikan buku pada tempatnya semula, atau penjaga perpustakaan yang rajin mengembalikan buku-buku yang diletakkan asal oleh tangan-tangan nakal para siswa.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping, Sehun mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh cukup keras, membuatnya reflek menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati seorang siswi yang terduduk di lantai dengan beberapa buku yang menimpanya.

Inginnya sih ia tidak peduli dan kembali memperhatikan buku-buku di rak seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, melihat tidak ada satupun yang membantunya sampai beberapa menit. Akhirnya Sehun berjalan mendekati siswi itu dan membantu membereskan buku-buku yang jatuh karenanya.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menoleh saat melihat tangan lain yang ikut mengambili buku-buku yang menimpanya. Ia sempat tertegun beberapa saat, sampai ia sendiri lupa membereskan buku-buku itu dan hanya menatapi pemuda didepannya yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu.

Siswi itu tersadar saat Sehun mengembalikan beberapa buku yang sudah ia tumpuk dengan wajah yang datar. Tapi sepertinya sedatar apa wajahnya, akan tetap terlihat tampan dan manis. Sampai-sampai siswi tadi menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, "Terima kasih." Ucap siswi itu pelan.

Sehun hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Ia berdiri, diikuti oleh siswi tadi, "Sekali lagi terimakasih." Sehun kali ini menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Menyadari Kai yang sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan–di tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya, Sehun langsung saja berjalan kembali kearah Kai yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Dia terus menatapmu." Tanya Kai.

Sehun kembali menoleh kebelakang. Dan benar saja, gadis itu masih menatapnya sambil berdiri dengan posisi seperti tadi, "Tidak tahu. Kau ini ingin tahu saja. Cepat kerjakan saja soal-soalmu, Kkamjong."

.

.

.

.

.

Ia terus berjalan dengan pelan. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian saat istirahat tadi. Dadanya bergemuruh sangat kencang. Kejadian di perpustakaan tadi sangat membuatnya yang tadinya kesal menjadi senang. Ia jadi bisa bertemu dengan pemuda tadi, pemuda yang menolongnya saat buku-buku itu menimpanya.

"Dia benar-benar tampan." Bisiknya pelan entah pada siapa, "Kurasa aku menyukainya..." Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Menatap kearah suatu kelas yang sepertinya sudah melanjutkan belajar mengajar. Tapi, bukan itu terpatnya yang ia lihat. Yang ia lihat sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling depan yang sedang memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar dengan intens.

"Eh? Seulgi-ya... kenapa kau ada disini?"

Gadis itu terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan temannya sedang menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu–Seulgi–hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi pada seseorang didalam kelas.

"Wendy-ah, kau kenal laki-laki yang duduk paling depan disana?" Yang ditanyai ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada kelas yang ditunjuk Seulgi. Matanya melebar begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Seulgi, "I–itu..."

Seulgi menatap Wendy. Apa Wendy tahu?

"Itu... Oh Sehun. Kau tak tahu mengenainya?" Seulgi menggeleng tidak mengerti, setahunya ia baru pertama kali melihat orang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Dia murid baru disini. Banyak yang menyukainya. Kalau kau mau menyukai dia, kau harus bersaing dengan para pria seme dan banyak wanita disini.." Seulgi mengangkat alisnya. Seterkenal itukah? Tapi sepertinya memang iya. Dirinya saja sudah langsung menyukai pemuda putih itu saat pertama bertemu.

"Ayo Seulgi-ah, kita kembali ke kelas. Seongsaengnim akan marah melihat kita belum kembali.."

Dan Seulgi hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik-tarik seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kelasnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di asrama dan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Kepalanya sangat pusing sejak pelajaran terakhir tadi. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum sarapan karena saat istirahat harus mengajari Kai di perpustakaan. Ia juga melupakan makan siangnya. Dan ia harus merutuki tubuhnya sendiri yang mudah sekali lelah dan sakit. Ia hanya berharap ia baik-baik saja nantinya.

Di koridor, tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kai yang juga baru keluar dari kelasnya. Karena memang mereka satu asrama–bahkan sekamar, mereka pun berjalan bersama meski kenyatannya Kai yang berada memimpin didepan.

Kai sendiri hanya mengernyit heran saat melihat jalan Sehun yang pelan dibelakangnya dengan menundukkan kepala. Dan jujur saja, Kai merasa wajah Sehun semakin pucat saja sore ini. Badan pemuda yang biasanya berjalan dengan tegak sekarang terlihat lemas. Kenapa dengan si pucat ini? Tanya Kai dalam hatinya.

"Kai..."

Kai berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun yang berjalan dibelakangnya meringis karena kepalanya menabrak punggung Kai. Sedangkan Kai, tersenyum menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah heran.

"Kau belum pulang?" Kata orang itu. Kai mendekatkan langkahnya pada seseorang didepannya yang tingginya melebihi pintu rumah aslinya. Huh, dasar berlebihan.

"Hm, Kris hyung. Kau sudah kembali? Aku kira kau masih di Kanada."

Kai sedikit heran saat melihat senior sekaligus salah satu hyung yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua asrama didepannya ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah memandang kebelakangnya dengan intens. Matanya terlihat menyipit, namun tajam. Karena penasaran, Kai membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Menemukan Sehun yang masih berdiri disana, dengan kepala yang ditundukkan pula. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya..

Tubuh pemuda itu kaku, diam disana seperti ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya sendiri. Ia juga melihat kepalan tangannya dibawah sana, mengepal dengan sangat erat. Kai bingung kenapa Sehun menjadi seperti itu. Apa dia memiliki masalah? Ah, tapi memang apa pedulinya? Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap Kris yang juga masih memandang intens Sehun.

"Oh Sehun..." Kai sedikit terlonjak. Kris mengenal Sehun? Apa bocah albino ini memang sudah terkenal dipenjuru sekolah–seperti yang ia tahu dari teman-temannya, sampai-sampai Kris yang terkenal dingin itu terpesona pada Sehun? Padahal Kris juga baru kembali dari luar negeri.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Tangannya masih mengepal kuat. Menatap pria tinggi disebelah Kai yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya, atau bisa-bisa ia akan mengamuk dan menangis disini. Terlebih ada Kai. Ia tidak ingin kelemahannya dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Kau disini?" Lanjut pemuda tinggi itu.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Ya. Aku disini. Dan jika aku tahu kau bersekolah disini, dari awal aku akan menolak permintaan orangtuaku. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi." Sarkastik.

Kris hanya membalas dengan senyuman miris, "Kau masih marah."

Sedangkan Kai yang berada diantara mereka semakin bingung dengan kalimat-kalimat yang mereka berdua ucapkan. Bertemu lagi? Jadi mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya. Tapi kenapa aura yang mereka keluarkan seperti memiliki makna berbeda atas pertemuan mereka kali ini? Bukankah harusnya mereka senang? Mungkin, Kai memang sangat penasaran dengan keadaan saat ini. Dan sialnya, dia hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan.

Sehun berdecih. Seperti melupakan keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin melemas, ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Dan, berhasil. Ia melangkah dengan pasti, melewati Kris yang kaget saat Sehun melewatinya. Dan juga Kai yang masih terlihat bingung dengan situasi mereka.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pria tinggi itu, toh memang sudah tidak ada yang harus dipedulikan lagi. Terserah apa yang ada dipikiran Kai mengenai mereka berdua, memang diantara dirinya dan Kris tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah lagi.

Sesaat setelah Sehun menghilang di koridor. Kai dapat melihat ekspresi Kris yang semakin muram, masih berdiri ditempatnya meski Sehun sudah beranjak sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kai benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran dengan yang terjadi barusan. Dengan hubungan Kris dengan teman sekamarnya tersebut.

"Hyung? Mau bercerita?" Kai mencoba menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Kris lebih merasa lega. Sebenarnya seperti yang ia bilang tadi, ia sungguh penasaran.

"Tidak disini, Kai..." Dan Kai tersenyum menang saat mendengar ucapan Kris. Ia juga setidaknya memang harus berterimakasih juga karena Kris meskipun orang yang dingin dengan orang lain, tapi ia sangat dekat dengan Kai. Karena sifat mereka yang hampir sama, sama-sama dingin terhadap sekitar dan sedikit tidak peduli dengan beberapa hal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang ke asramanya dengan tergesa. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, kenangan yang dulu ia alami kini teringat lagi, berputar-putar dikepalanya. Dan ia sangat membenci hal itu. Ia membencinya. Membenci orang itu. Apa yang sudah orang itu lakukan. Apa yang orang itu sudah janjikan–dan itu semua hanya kebohongan. Dan juga apa yang sudah orang itu perbuat pada dirinya.

Ia sudah benar-benar bisa melupakan orang itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia harus bertemu lagi dengannya? Perasaan itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya saat itu, dan sekarang seperti dipaksa untuk kembali mengambang dipermukaan otaknya. Ia membencinya, sungguh. Perasaan yang ia miliki saat ini hanyalah perasaan benci dan marah.

Airmatanya masih mengalir dari ujung matanya. Tanpa suara, ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah lagi. Meskipun saat ini ia hanya sendiri dan tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya, ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah hanya karena hal ini.

Kepalanya sudah benar-benar pusing, karena bertemu dengan orang itu–bahkan ia tidak ingin menyebut nama orang itu, ia jadi lupa dengan niatnya untuk segera makan dan mengisi energinya. Ia tidak sadar dan jatuh tertidur diranjangnya sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu, "Aku benar-benar membencimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?" Kai memekik saat mendengar cerita Kris mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun. Dan itu sungguh mengejutkan Kai. Benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ia memang sudah mengetahui tentang Kris, tapi kalau Oh Sehun? Sungguh, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kris.

"Jangan berteriak, Kai. Semua orang memandangi kita sekarang." Kris mendesis pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi sekarang. Kai jadi mengerti kenapa wajah Kris benar-benar suram tadi setelah mendengar cerita Kris.

"Jadi begitu ya.. aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, hyung.." Ucapnya, "Dia gay.." Lanjutnya seperti berbisik.

"Yeah, memang begitu. Ini memang salahku sebenarnya. Aku tidak menjelaskan apapun terlebih dahulu dengannya. Setelahnya aku malah meninggalkannya di China dan kembali ke Korea. Dan sejak itu pula aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi..."

Kai menyimak dengan baik ucapan Kris. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, jika Sehun itu memanglah gay, kenapa dia senang-senang saja saat banyak siswi yang mendekatinya?

"Tapi kenapa dia mau saja saat Krystal mendekatinya dan duduk dipangkuannya?" Kris tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman pelan Kai. Ia berjengit mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu, Kai?"

Kai menoleh, sepertinya Kris mendengar ucapannya yang sedikit keras. Dengan sedikit canggung, Kai mulai menceritakan semua masalahnya tentang hubungannya dengan Krystal yang sudah seminggu ini berakhir. Serta semua sifat-sifat dan kelakuan Sehun menurutnya. Mereka banyak bercerita di cafe dekat asrama mereka–mereka memang boleh keluar namun harus dengan izin dan juga tidak boleh melewati jam malam. Jadi pukul 09.00 mereka harus sudah kembali ke asrama. Karena mereka berdua adalah prefect, jadi jelas saja mereka diizinkan dengan mudah.

Kris terlihat sedikit kaget dengan cerita Kai, setahunya Sehun tidak begitu. Apa mungkin ini karena dirinya? "Dia tidak seperti itu dulu, Kai. Dia adalah anak yang manis, dan juga manja.."

Giliran Kai yang terkejut. Manis? Dan manja? Seorang Oh Sehun? apa iya pemuda putih itu bisa bersikap manis. Kemudian Kai teringat dengan beberapa kejadian dimana Sehun tidak sadar mengeluarkan aegyo nya. Ia sempat mengira Sehun memiliki kelainan jiwa, karena sikapnya yang berubah-ubah dalam sehari. Kadang dia bersikap imut, kadang juga menyebalkan. Ah, Kai jadi mengerti..

"Kau.." Kai kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Kris, menunggu Kris melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau sekamar dengannya kan, Kai?" Kai mengernyit heran, setelah kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kris bertanya hal itu padahal Kai sudah mengucapkannya tadi.

"Kau tidak menyukainya seperti murid-murid lain kan?"

DEG

Entah kenapa, aliran darahnya mengalir sangat cepat saat Kris bertanya hal itu. Seperti tengah berlari maraton. Kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak seperti ini? Kai terus bertanya dalam hati. Ia mulai gugup. Dan ia heran kenapa ia gugup, ia tidak bersalah kan?

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menggerak-gerakan didepan dadanya sambil menggeleng kencang, "Ten–tentu saja tidak hyung... tidak mungkin kan? Ingat, aku ini straight." Dan Kai sapat melihat Kris menghela nafas lega. Ia pun sama, lega. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini.

"Benar. Kau masih menyukai wanita. Dan dia juga sama."

Kali ini Kai tidak ingin membalas ucapan Kris. Sesuatu didalam pikirannya terus saja berteriak. Apa yang terjadi dengannya. Memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar dengan Kris. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama. Gedung asrama Kai dan Kris berbeda, dikarenakan tingkatan mereka yang berbeda pula. Kris sama dengan Suho, berada di tingkat tiga. Dan disinilah Kai sekarang, menyusuri koridor asramanya yang sudah mulai sepi karena sudah hampir jam malam. Mungkin masih banyak yang belum tidur karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama. Ia masih memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia tidak suka, kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal itu padahal jelas-jelas itu tidak mungkin kan? Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat agar sampai ke kamarnya.

Ditangannya, ia memegang sebuah pelastik besar berisikan makanan. Entah kenapa ia ingin membawa sesuatu untuk dimakan ke asrama. Mungkin bocah albino itu belum makan sesuatu. Dan hari ini sepertinya Kai memiliki banyak pertanyaan dengan kata 'entah kenapa', dan semua berhubungan dengan laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu.

Cklek

Ia membuka pintu asramanya yang tidak terkunci. Sepertinya bocan itu belum tidur. Tapi, dugaannya salah. Sehun sudah tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya, dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan wajahnya yang menghadap kesamping. Masih dengan seragamnya lengkap.

Kai meletakkan kantung kresek yang ia bawa dan mulai mendekati Sehun. Ia dapat melihat bekas airmata di pipi Sehun, dan dapat ia asumsikan kalau Sehun menangis tadi saat kembali ke asrama. Wajahnya masih pucat seperti saat ia melihatnya disekolah tadi, membuatnya lagi-lagi mengernyit.

Berusaha membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar tidak tengkurap seperti tadi, ia memegang tangan Sehun. Namun seketika juga ia langsung melepaskannya, merasakan suhu panas yang menyengat telapak tangannya. Astaga. Sehun demam. Teriaknya dalam hati.

Lagi. Ia berusaha membalikkan tubuh Sehun dengan hati-hati. Lalu mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya, membangunkan Sehun. Mendengar ringisan pelan dan serak keluar dari bibir pemuda itu membuat Kai menyadari kalau hal yang ia lakukan barusan berhasil.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bersandarlah. Kau demam." Ucap Kai saat melihat mata Sehun sudah sepenuhnya membuka. Terlihat sekali kalau mata itu berair dan buram. Mungkin efek demam, atau efek menangisnya. Kai juga tidak tahu.

Kai mengambil makanan yang ia bawa tadi, membukanya lalu memberinya pada Sehun, "Makanlah. Aku tidak ingin merawat orang sakit." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Sehun dengan terpaksa menerima makanan pemberian Kai. Ia juga ingat kenapa ia bisa sakit seperti ini, seperti dugaannya. Tubuhnya memang lemah, dan ia tidak bisa melewatkan jam makannya. Ia bisa demam seperti anak kecil yang sakit sehabis bermain hujan. Uh. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening, lebih daripada tadi sore.

Ia memakan makanan yang diberi Kai dengan pelan-pelan. Sungguh. Kepalanya benr-benar berat. Jadi, ia juga dengan kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyendoki nasinya. Lagi-lagi ia ingin menangis, kenapa harus terjadi saat berada disini sih? Kalau saja ada Ibunya, pasti dia akan merawatnya dengan lembut. Menemaninya tidur dan mengusap punggungnya. Uh, rahasia 'kecil'nya terbongkar lagi.

"Tsk. Kau ini sungguh lelet." Dan dengan secepat kilat Kai merampas sendok ditangan Sehun berikut makanan yang dipegangnya, mulai ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur disebelah Sehun. Lalu, menyendokkan nasi dengan sendok kecilnya.

"Buka mulutmu. Aku tidak ingin tidur seranjang dengan seseorang yang sedang sakit. Aku tidak ingin tertular." Meskipun terdengar ketus, tapi Sehun tetap menuruti perintah Kai untuk membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan demi suapan yang Kai berikan sampai makanan yang dipegangnya habis tak tersisa. Tanpa Kai sadari pula, Sehun terus menatapnya saat Kai menyuapinya dengan cepat namun tidak kasar dan tidak memaksa.

Kai tidak sadar memang. Ia hanya ingin Sehun cepat menyelesaikan makannya dan pergi berbaring karena saat tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Sehun, ia merasa suhu badan laki-laki ini masih panas. Dan sepertinya Kai harus tidur di sofa malam ini, ia tentu tidak ingin tertular sakitnya Oh Sehun.

"Nah sekarang berbaringlah. Aku akan tidur di sofa, kalau butuh apa-apa tinggal ambil sendiri." Sebenarnya Kai ingin menawari bantuannya, tapi sepertinya ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Jadi, kalimat yang keluar malah seperti itu.

Setelah Sehun berbaring, ia berjalan kearah lemari pakaian dan mengambil bajunya dari sana. Mengganti pakaiannya didalam kamar mandi, tentu saja ia tidak menggantinya disana. Yang benar saja.

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ia kembali menuju ranjangnya, melihat Sehun yang sudah menutup matanya. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal, sepertinya ia harus tidur di sofa mengingat ia tidak ingin tertular penyakit Oh Sehun. Ia memilih jalan aman.

Baru selangkah ia bergerak, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik ujung bajunya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang kini membuka matanya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Yang jelas, Kai tidak bisa tidak membalasnya.

"Bisakah kau tidur disini saja? Aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri jika sedang demam..." Katanya dengan suara serak khas orang sakit, Kai sedikit menimang-nimang. Tatapan Sehun yang seperti itu membuatnya sedikit goyah, ia tidak pernah tahan dengan puppy eyes.

Dan akhirnya, dengan menghela nafas pelan, ia naik keatas tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap keatas. Ia juga sudah lelah seharian ini. Mengantuk sekali walaupun masih pukul sepuluh. Tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau Sehun disampingnya masih menatapnya. Jadi ia beranikan untuk menoleh, dan lagi-lagi ia melihat tatapan itu. Ah, otaknya sudah gila.

"Apa?" Tanyanya memberanikan diri lagi. Dan jawaban yang diterimanya malah membuatnya sedikit terkejut, "Bisakah kau memelukku? Biasanya aku akan dipeluk saat sedang sakit.." Namun tidak seperti tadi, tanpa pikir panjang ia segere melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. Memeluknya.

Ia masih merasakan suhu tubuh pria dalam pelukannya ini masih panas, dan menyengat. Ia juga merasakan kalau Sehun membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya didadanya seperti anak kucing. Dan seketika ia memikirkan kembali perkataan Kris tadi yang mengatakan kalau Sehun sebenarnya manis dan agak manja. Ternyata memang benar...

Sedangkan Sehun. Ia memeluk Kai seperti memeluk boneka. Entah sadar atau tidak. Tapi badan Kai terasa hangat dan nyaman menurutnya, seperti tubuh Ibunya. Tapi pelukan Ibunya masih lebih hangat lagi. Dan Sehun suka dengan keduanya. Jadi perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap dialam mimpi.

...

...

...

To Be Continued

* * *

Dan tadda. Bersambung lagi. Ini saya kerjakan ngebut, gak tau deh hasilnya gimana. Gak pake di edit juga, jadi pasti banyak kesalahannya deh. Typo juga banyak banget pastinya. Kemaren-kemaren saya kena penyakit penulis, apalagi kalo bukan WB mah u,u

Pas udah didepan laptop udah gatau mau nulis apa :D

Dan maaf, buat kali ini gak bisa balesin review soalnya serius udah ngantuk banget, udah jam sebelasss malaam :D

Mungkin chapter depan bakal saya balas satu-satu. Ada yang aneh juga sama balasan review saya di chap sebelum ini, banyak nama yang hilang -_-

Dan buat yang bilang belum panjang. Serius itu belum panjang? Dan yah, chapter kal ini gak beda jauh sama yang kemaren. Jadi maaf kalo kurang panjang lagi :'D

Saya juga nongolin Seulgi sama Wendy disini. Haha \\('-'

Si Seulgi suka sama Sehun tuh. Dan, maaf lagi kalo momentnya awkward dan aneh kaya gitu. Ceritanya juga makin gak nyambung.

Jadi, sebenrnya sifat Sehun disini aslinya masih manja dikit. Tapi dia berusaha buat nutupin, pake pokerface nya dia itu sama sikap dinginnya. Di dunia nyata juga gitu kan Sehunnya? Pokerface, tapi didalamnya dia sungguh kawaii~ xD

Dan tenang aja, ini bener KaiHun kok. Bukan HunKai. Soalnya saya gabisa nulis HunKai, Cuma suka bacanya aja :D

Okay, semoga gak mengecewakan ya :')

Last. Wanna Review? ^^

/flyingwithWindHun/


	4. Chapter 4

**LET IT OUT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: jungrie12**

**Yaoi;BoysLove;Sho-ai**

**AU;SchoolLife**

**Kim Jongin - Oh Sehun – Others**

**JonginHun! Seme!Jongin Uke!Sehun**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: EYD bermasalah, Typos, Amatir, Abal, Gak jelas.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin mengaku jika dirinya benar-benar lurus. Bagaimana jika Jongin dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun, roommate barunya yang ternyata seorang biseksual yang dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak normal menjadi normal dan.. orang yang normal menjadi tidak normal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

Di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini, memang adalah salah satu hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu para siswa siswi asrama. Karena setiap hari Sabtu, mereka diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Itu artinya mereka juga terbebas dari segala tugas-tugas yang menyiksa mereka. Memang benar-benar hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Termasuk ketua asrama kita, Kim Jongin –Kai.

Hari ini ia berencana untuk pulang ke rumah untuk menemui ayah serta ibunya, ia sudah benar-benar merindukan kedua orangtuanya itu. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak berkunjung, karena minggu sebelumnya ada rapat dari kepala sekolah. Dan kali ini, ia tidak boleh gagal lagi. Ya, itulah ekspektasinya.

Sayangnya, hari ini ia harus mengurus sesuatu–atau lebih tepatnya seseorang–yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Seorang bayi besar yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat manja dan ingin diperhatikan. Kai sendiri sedikit ngeri saat memikirkan kelakuan teman sekamarnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih sering ber-aegyo dan memohon. Efek demamnya. Ya, Sehun masih demam.

"Jongin~ bisakah kau ambilkan aku air? Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering," Ugh, lihatlah dia, sekarang dia sudah mulai memohon lagi. Dan Kai dengan terpaksa berjalan menuju dispenser dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk diberikan pada Sehun.

Ia mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya pada Sehun. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang ke rumah, meskipun ia harus meninggalkan bocah albino ini sendirian dikamarnya ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting ia ingin menikmati masakan ibunya dirumah.

"Sehun." Kai mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hn."

Sedikit jeda, karena masih ada keraguan untuk mengucapkannya, namun akhirnya Kai berhasil mengucapkannya, "Sehun, hari ini aku akan pulang ke rumah orangtuaku. Jadi kau bisa tinggal disini karena kau masih demam. Atau, kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu nanti saat kau sudah sembuh." Well, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Kai ucapkan di depan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa. Kai benar-benar bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang suka berubah-ubah tiap waktu. Seperti sekarang, kenapa ekspresi wajahnya yang awalnya imut bisa dengan cepat menjadi datar? Ck.

"Pergi saja. Memang siapa yang akan melarang."

_Sikapnya sudah kembali_, batin Kai.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh, pulanglah sesekali ke rumah orangtuamu. Kau tidak merindukan mereka?" Ini hanyalah sekedar basa-basi Kai saja, jika dijawab ya bagus, tak dijawab pun tak masalah.

Sehun sendiri masih memegangi gelas yang berisikan air pemberian Kai tadi sambil memandangi Kai yang saat ini mulai memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan ke dalam ranselnya. Pulang ya? Memang, ia sangat merindukan ibunya, tapi disaat seperti ini sepertinya tidak bisa. Ia harus ingat, orangtuanya sedang berlibur di luar kota.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang berlibur juga sih, ayahnya ada urusan pekerjaan dan memang harus dihadiri. Dan jadilah, ayahnya mengajak sang ibu sekalian berlibur. Benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sehun, karena ia tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka. Dan setelah ini juga, Kai yang biasanya selalu adu mulut dengannya akan pulang juga.

Meskipun hanya dua hari, tapi tetap saja kan Sehun hanya sendiri nantinya di asrama ini. Memang siapa lagi temannya? Taemin? Ia yakin anak itu juga pulang kerumahnya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Kai memergokinya yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan pria tan itu. Biarlah ia menatap ke arah manapun asal tidak pada Kai itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" Sontak Sehun kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Kai yang kini malah terlihat salah tingkah dan ragu pada hal yang diucapkannya barusan. Ikut dengan Kai? Kenapa lelaki hitam ini malah mengajaknya?

Kai sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengajak Sehun. Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari tenggorokannya. Sebenarnya tadi, sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa, ia memikirkan bagaimana kalau seandainya Sehun ikut saja. Sepertinya, dia juga tidak akan pulang dan Kai merasa sedikit kasihan karena Sehun yang baru saja demam. Siapa yang tahu kalau demamnya akan naik lagi kan?

Bukan, ini bukan perhatian. Kai hanya kasihan pada Sehun. Tentu saja.

Ia masih menunggu Sehun membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan sesuatu tentang menerima atau menolak tawaran yang ia berikan. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit berlalu ternyata lelaki berkulit pucat itu tidak juga membuka suara. Kai mendengus kesal, sekaligus lelah. Karena Sehun hanya menatapnya saja dan tidak menjawab.

"Baik. Kurasa kau memang harus ikut. Aku tidak ingin kerepotan jika tiba-tiba kau demam lagi sedangkan disini tidak ada siapapun dan aku juga sedang malas membersihkan kamarku."

Sehun membuang muka, "Siapa juga yang mau merepotkanmu. Hanya tinggalkan aku kalau tidak ingin repot."

Kai membuang nafas pelan. Dasar keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Mau bagaimanapun. Meski ia sudah menolak berulang kali, tetap saja ia diseret keluar dari kamar dengan tidak elitnya. Dan disinilah ia berakhir sekarang, bersama seseorang yang sukses membuatnya ingin meninju siapapun karna sudah seenaknya memaksakan kehendak. Didalam sebuah metrobus, yang tentunya akan membawa mereka ke rumah sang pelaku tindak kekerasan padanya, Kim Jongin _as known as_ Kai.

Ia hanya memandang jendela sedari tadi, melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Langitnya sangat cerah dan terang. Entah kenapa ia malah jadi memikirkan tentang keluarga Kai yang pastinya akan terkejut melihat anaknya membawa seorang teman bersamanya. Eung, teman ya? Memang sejak kapan mereka resmi berteman?

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih saja memandangi keluar jendela. Ia ikut memandang keluar. Ini masih pagi, dan ia benar-benar bosan. Ia yang dingin disatukan dengan Sehun yang diam bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tapi ia sendiri masih belum mendapatkan alasan kenapa ia mengajak bocah albino ini untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel ditangannya. Baru beberapa menit, ia mendapat sebuah ide.

_Tapi apa Sehun mau ya?_Batin Kai.

Bus berhenti di sebuah pemberhentian bus. Sebenarnya ini baru terminal kedua. Masih ada satu terminal lagi untuk menuju kerumah Kai. Tapi ingat dengan ide yang muncul di otak Kai?

Dia langsung saja menarik Sehun keluar dari bus itu. Sehun yang memang tidak mengerti hanya bisa pasrah saja, ia masih mengira bahwa rumah Kai sudah dekat. Tapi, ternyata salah.

Kai malah memberhentikan sebuah taksi, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kenapakau memberhentikan taksi?" Tanya Sehun, terlihat sekali bahwaia kebingungan, namun bukan Sehun namanya kalau wajahnya tidak datar seperti biasa.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ini masih pagi dan sangat sayang kalau kita langsung ke tempatku"Kai menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tidak dengan menatapnya, ia malah kembali ke dunianya berdua dengan ponsel pintarnya yang sekarang menampilkan sebuah game.

Sehun melengos dan membiarkan Kai. Ia hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya mereka hanya diam. Tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak suka suara. Mereka lebih suka dengan ketenangan.

Lama dengan keheningan, sepertinya Sehun sudah sedikit jengah, tempat yang mereka tuju benar-benar jauh, kapan mereka akan sampai. Ia sudah lelah, "Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana, bodoh?"

Kai mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun, ia juga sudah bosan ternyata dengan permainan yang ia mainkan, bagaimana tidak kalau sedari tadi ia hanya kalah terus-terusan saat bermain. Tck.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi. Kita hampir sampai."

Dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar jawaban Kai. Lebih baik mereka langsung ke tempat Kai dan ia bisa istirahat ketimbang harus menuruti Kai ke tempat yang entah dimana. Ah, atau seharusnya ia memang tidak usah ikut dengan Kai jika begini. Ia lebih baik tidur di asrama dua hari penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya taksi pun berhenti, dan Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia merasa dongkol dengan Kai. Apa-apaan pemuda hitam ini, mengajaknya ke sebuah–

"Taman Kota? _Shit_, Kai." Umpatnya. Sedangkan yang tidak merasa jika baru saja telah diumpat oleh Sehun malah berjalan dengan santai ke sebuah kursi panjang berwarna biru dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Sehun masih diam. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Kai, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Dengan terpaksa Sehun mengikuti Kai dan duduk tepat disebelahnya, "Kukira kau akan mengajakku ke taman bermain. Ternyata? Hanya sebuah taman kota? Cih."

Kai masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bermakna, "Taman bermain itu hanya tempat untuk anak-anak. Aku lebih suka taman kota."

"Kata siapa? Orang dewasa juga bisa bermain kesana, Kkamjong." Kai mendengus mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi. Baru Sehun yang memanggilnya seperti itu, meskipun kulitnya berbeda dengan orang Korea yang lain, tetapi menurutnya dirinya itu eksotis dan seksi. Err.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan." Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan dengan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menoleh beberapa kali karena penampilan Kai yang terlihat lebih santai tapi tetap terlihat tampan.

Sehun masih diam di posisinya, mencerna apa yang diucapkan Kai padanya. Perjalanan? Jadi ini bukan destinasi mereka? Ugh, sial. Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak di depan wajah Kai bahwa ia sungguh SUNGGUH sudah lelah. Apa pemuda hitam itu tidak memiliki batas lelah ya?

"Hei, bocah kurang pigmen, sampai kapan kau akan duduk disana? Perjalanan kita masih jauh!" Kai berteriak dari tempatnya, memanggil Sehun. Apa itu pantas disebut 'memanggil'? Tsk, Sehun ingin mencekik orang yang memanggilnya bocah kurang pigmen itu.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan, mungkin orang yang sekedar melewati mereka akan berpikir kalau mereka berjalan sendiri sendiri dan tidak saling mengenal. Lihat saja Sehun yang berjalan jauh di belakang Kai dan hanya mengikuti lelaki itu yang entah sebenarnya akan membawa mereka kemana.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai berhenti, membuat Sehun ikut berhenti dan membuat jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi, melihat Kai yang tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, terpaksa membuatnya mendekat kearah Kai dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu, "Kenapa berhenti, aku sudah lelah bodoh!"

Kai mendengus, Sehun benar-benar terlalu berisik dan banyak mengeluh menurutnya, "Justru itu aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Ucapnya kesal, "Dimana ya, biasanya di daerah ini." Sehun dapat mendengar Kai bergumam pelan setelahnya.

"Kau itu sedang apa sih, Kkamjong?!"

Kai tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sehun. Ia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, dan sepertinya apa yang dicarinya sudah ia dapatkan karena setelahnya Kai berlari, dan itu membuat Sehun ikut menggerakkan kakinya. Ternyata Kai berhenti di depan sebuah penyewaan sepeda.

Kai menyuruh Sehun untuk mengambil sepeda yang berwarna _pink_. Dan Kai mengambil yang berwarna biru tua. Sehun terus saja menggerutu kesal karena dipaksa memakai sepeda berwarna merah muda itu.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Kim Jongin sialan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menikmati angin yang semilir menerpa wajahnya. Ia begitu menyukai suasana tempat ini, ia hanya merasakan sejuk dan sejuk. Haah, rasanya seperti bebas di langit saja.

Sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya dan menggerakkan kepalanya lucu, Sehun menyenandungkan sebuah lagu anak-anak yang pernah diajarkan ibunya dulu. Setelah rasa lelah yang ia tadi rasakan, sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar ringan. Ia jadi ingin membawa orangtuanya ke tempat ini. Khekhe.

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari pula, sedari tadi Kai sesekali melirik kearahnya lalu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang sudah seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang baru pertama kali diajak ke sebuah taman. Dan ia tidak percaya Sehun bisa _out of character_ seperti ini. Menggemaskan.

Eh? Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? M-menggemaskan? Oh, jangan lagi Kim Jongin. Berhentilah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Sehun. Dia memang manis, tapi dia itu seorang pria menyebalkan yang sudah mengambil tempat tidurmu dan membuatmu putus dengan Krystal. _Damn_.

Kai terus saja melamun sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Otaknya yang berperang dengan hatinya yang mengatakan hal yang lain dengan yang diperintahkan otaknya. Dan sial bagi Kai, karena hal itu, sepeda yang ia naiki tersandung batu yang lumayan besar dan membuatnya jatuh ke jalanan berlapis aspal–yang untungnya tidak panas.

"Ukh, sial."

"Kau tak apa?" Sehun tiba-tiba sudah ada didepannya dengan masih duduk di sepedanya. Kai meringis, tangannya sedikit lecet karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Dan lihat sepeda yang ia naiki sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dinaiki lagi. Kabel rem disepeda itu putus. Kai menghela nafas, setidaknya ia tidak harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Berlebihan kah?

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun turun dari sepedanya dan memeriksa sepeda milik Kai, "Kau merusak sepeda itu. Dan bagaimana bisa kau jatuh karena tersandung batu?"

Kai mengerang, pemuda didepannya benar-benar menyebalkan, itu tadi juga termasuk salahnya kan? Yang membuat Kai seperti ini juga bukannya Sehun yang terus saja melintas dipikirannya? Hah, biarlah Kai berpikir seperti itu, "Bisakah kau diam? Aku akan membayarnya nanti."

Sehun benar diam setelahnya. Sudah dibilang, ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Kai dan beradu mulut. Tsk, padahal dia sendiri yang memulai dengan memarahi Kai terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan perjalananmu, Jongin?" Sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan nama Jongin. Biasanya Kai akan marah karena ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu kalau bukan orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Tapi kali ini, ia membiarkan saja Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama asli, mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu malas saja.

"Tentu saja dengan sepedamu. Aku yang membayarnya, ingat?"

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya dan membuat dirinya menjadi Out Of Character saat itu juga. Untungnya ia ingat agar tidak melakukan hal semacam itu didepan orang ini. Jadi ia hanya menatap tajam Kai yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

Apa-apaan! Memangnya ia tidak bisa membayar huh? Ia akan mengganti uang Kai nantinya. Dasar namja hitam sialan! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat, Sehun menghiraukan Kai dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Kai yang melihatnya langsung membolakan mata, menatap tak percaya Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Meninggalkannya...

Benar-benar ditinggalkan? Tapi, memangnya bocah albino itu tahu arah jalannya? Heh? Tidak mungkin kan? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya dia kesini...

Kai meracau sambil mengumpati Sehun yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya disini. Jadi, Kai hanya berjalan dengan santai sambil memandangi sekelilingnya yang tak berubah sama sekali. Tempat ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia kemari bersama dengan ayahnya. Masih bersih, ditumbuhi banyak pohon dan sejuk.

Ia jadi meindukan ayahnya kalau begini. Sambil terus tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama sang ayah dan tanpa menyadari Sehun yang sudah berbalik kearahnya dan saat Sehu nberhenti didepannya barulah Kai sadar.

Dahinya mengerut melihat Sehun. Sejak kapan dia datang dan darimana datangnya? Kenapa ia tidak melihatnya? Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin. Kau kuijinkan untuk menggunakan sepedaku..."

Dahi Kai semakin mengerut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kenapa rasanya Kai seperti tidak pantas untuk naik sepeda yang ia sewa sendiri? Harusnya ia yang berkata seperti itu kan?

"Tapi..." Sehun turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai, "Kau yang di depan.. aku lelah mengayuh sedari tadi.." Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sebenarnya adalah permintaan tolong, tapi terkesan menjadi seperti perintah untuknya dan harus dipatuhi.

Namun karena waktu yang sudah berganti menjadi siang dan sebentar lagi akan sore, Kai tidak ingin berlama-lama dan ingin cepat sampai di tujuan mereka. Akhirnya Kai pun menaiki sepeda pink Sehun, dan Sehun duduk dibelakang. Kai agaknya sedikit beruntung karena sepeda ini memiliki tempat duduk untuk membonceng, sedangkan miliknya yang rusak itu tidak ada.

Sehun sungguh lelah, itu pula alasannya menyuruh Kai untuk mengendarai sepedanya. Kakinya sudah cukup berat untuk mengayuh lagi. Meskipun begitu, perasaannya sedikit membaik. Masih sejuk, ditambah lagi Kai yang memboncengnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun sangat suka bau dari badan Kai. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sehun bisa mencium bau parfum dari seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat pelan. Ugh? Sepertinya tadi ia tertidur ya? Huh? Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidur di boncengan sepeda? Untunglah ia tidak jatuh.

"Sudah bangun? Nyenyak sekali tidurmu."

Itu suara Kai. Ah, apa sudah sampai? Sehun berusaha menajamkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Dan dalam sekejap, ia hampir membuka mulutnya lebar. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh indah. Ia tidak berbohong jujur saja.

"Woahh." Dan tanpa Sehun sadari pula, mulutnya bergumam pelan. Sungguh ini mengagumkan. Kenapa ia tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di daerahnya?

Kai yang mendengar gumaman takjub Sehun hanya tersenyum geli. Apa Sehun tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya? Yah, tapi tempat ini memang indah. Tempat kenanganya.

"Indah bukan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk senang. Suasana disini masih sama sejuknya dengan yang tadi, hanya saja kali ini di depannya terdapat sesuatu yang membuat suasananya menjadi lebih tenang dan sejuk. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja hamparan air berwarna biru yang luas itu. Ia baru tahu daerahnya dekat dengan laut.

"Itu bukan laut, kalau kamu mau tahu.." Ugh. Jadi itu bukan laut? Kenapa Sehun malah seperti sudah keluar jalur dari sifatnya? Kenapa ia malah seperti orang konyol?

Sehun berdehem. Lalu mengubh mimik wajahnya menjadi datar seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja, rasa kagumnya tidak dapat dihilangkan. Mana mungkin ia tidak kagum.

"Itu adalah danau buatan. Tapi, indah bukan?"

Diam. Sehun hanya diam. Menunggu Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menatapKai yang kini menerawang ke depan. Sepertinya tempat ini sangat bermakna untuk Kai.

"Dulu aku sering kesini dengan ayahku. Memancing bersama sambil menikmati hari." Kai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun sebentar, "Kau tahu? Kalau kau menunggu hingga sore, kau bisa melihat bagaimana matahari terbenam dari sini.."

"Sayangnya, tidak banyak orang yang tahu dan mau kesini. Karena jaraknya yang jauh dari taman sebenarnya. Padahal sebenarnya mereka tidak akan menyesal juga." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menceritakan hal ini pada Sehun. Mungkin karena baru Sehun yang ia ajak kemari. Bahkan saat berkencan dengan Krystal, ia tidak membawanya kesini.

Mungkin karena terbawa suasana. Biarlah sekali ini ia membiarkan orang lain untuk mengetahui mengenai dirinya.

"Kalau boleh jujur,aku baru kali ini pergi kemari dengan orang lain selain ayahku."

Sehun masih menatap Kai. Entah kenapa perasaannya berdesir mendengar ucapan Kai. Itu artinya dirinya adalah orang pertama yang diajak kesini, kan?

"Hm, baiklah. Aku rasa kita harus kembali.. Ini sudah hampir sore."

Sehun dikejutkan dengan perkataan Kai selanjutnya. Apa-apaan, mereka kan baru saja sampai dan sekarang mereka harus kembali?

Sehun tidak mengeluarkan kalimat protes meskipun ia ingin. Ia mengikuti Kai yang kini berjalan ke arah sepedanya terparkir. Kai menaiki sepeda itu dan menunggu Sehun datang. Sehun juga ikut kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya.

Angin sore yang berhembus membuat Sehun terhanyut dan tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajahnya. Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada Kai karena sudah mengajaknya ke tempat yang sejuk seperti ini dan bisa menjernihkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu Kai yang masih berada di seberang untuk mengembalikan sepeda yang mereka sewa. Terlihat jika Kai sedang berbicara dengan penyewa sepeda itu. Setelahnya Kai memberi sejumlah uang dan segera menunduk dalam. Sehun pikir, Kai mungkin sedang bertanggung jawab atas sepeda yang rusak tadi.

Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri menunggunya. Langit terlihat mendung. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi, jadi mereka harus cepat berjalan untuk ke rumah Kai. Rumahnya tidak jauh, jadi ia rasa mereka bisa berjalan kaki saja.

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun, ayo cepat albino." Sehun mengerutkan dahi, namun ia tetap menuruti Kai dan mengikutinya dibelakang. Ia menoleh ke atas. Memang iya, langit tidak secerah saat mereka sampai disini tadi.

Dan benar saja. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun, dan setelahnya berubah menjadi semakin deras. Untuk itu, Kai dan Sehunberlari sekencang yang mereka bisa. Badan mereka basah. Kai mengajak Sehun untuk berteduh di sebuah halte. Menunggu hujan yang bukannya semakin mereda malah menjadi bertambah deras.

Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa hujan harus turun sederas ini. Hari sudah sore. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam enam sore, setelahnya berdecak pelan. Badannya menggigil, ini sungguh dingindan ia benci harus mengakui ini. Ia memiliki pantangan terhadap udara dingin.

Kai yang berdiri disebelah Sehun sepertinya merasa janggal. Awalnya ia bersikap acuh, tapi lama kelamaan rasanya memang ada yang janggal. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, badannya gemetaran. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat janggal. Dan ah, ia tahu. Wajah Sehun. Ya, wajahnya memerah dan berbintik. Kenapa bocah ini menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau lihat apa?" Kai sedikit berjengit saat Sehun memalingkan wajahbua kearahnya. Suaranya bergetar. Mungkin kedinginan. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi, tapi ia tidak juga mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia masih menatap wajah Sehun.

Dan serius, wajah itu memang berbintik. Tidak. Tidak hanya wajahnya, tapi juga lehernya, tangannya, dan ia tidak tahu apakah kakinya juga berbintik.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan Kai. Ia masih merasa dingin, jadi ia mengusap usap lengannya. Sesekali ia meniup tangannya dengan uap dari mulutnya. Tapi tetap saja, tidak berguna. Kadang ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang harus memiliki alergi yang menggelikan seperti ini.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal alergi. Ia sampai lupa kalau badannya akan berbintik merah jika terkena udara yang sangat dingin. Ia melihat tangannya sendiri, dan benar saja, tangannya sudah banyak dinodai oleh bintik bintik merah––yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kai yang kini menyampirkan sebuah jaket ke badannya. Itu jaket yang Kai pakai tadi. Lagi-lagi Sehun merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia tidak membawa jaket sebelumnya.

"Kau pakai saja. Badanmu berbintik. Kau alergi dingin? Tch,"Sehun agak kesal, Kai seperti mengoloknya. Dan ia merasa dipermalukan oleh Kai. Tapi ia memang kedinginan dan tidak bisa menolak. Jadi mau tidak mau ia menerima jaket Kai.

"Sepertinya sudah agak reda, sebelum kembali deras. Ayo berlari lagi."

Setelah Kai mengucapkan itu. Sehun merasa kalau telapak tangannya menghangat. Kai menggenggam tangannya. Dan entah kenapa, seluruh badan Sehun menjadi hangat. Bukan hanya tangannya. Tapi semuanya. Kai langsung menariknya dan berlari menembus hujan yang sudah tidak sederas tadi.

Bukan hanya Sehun. Tapi Kai juga merasakan badannya menghangat saat menggenggam tangan Sehun. Jadi, ia semakin mempererat genggamannya itu dan terus berlari.

Entah sadar atau tidak keduanya tersenyum tipis sambil saling mengeratkan pegangan mereka.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Huhu, hai para pembaca~~ masih adakah yang mau baca fanfic abal abal saya ini? Maaf sampe 3 bulan ga update update dan baru sekarang updatenya :'D maafkan saya~~ Dan buat chapter ini, ceritanya malah semakin aneh dan gak jelas. Saya sempet kena virus WB hiks.

Dan jujur saya jadi susah mikirin karakternya Sehun makin kesininya. Mungkin karma kelamaan ngeberentiin otak :D

Maaf kali ini gak bias bales review satu-satu lagi. Saya update di warnet, modem habis dan yeah seperti inilah :D

Saya harap masih ada yang mau baca, follow, sama review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**LET IT OUT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: jungrie12**

**Yaoi;BoysLove;Sho-ai**

**AU;SchoolLife**

**Kim Jongin - Oh Sehun – Others**

**JonginHun! Seme!Jongin Uke!Sehun**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: EYD bermasalah, Typos, Amatir, Abal, Gak jelas.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin mengaku jika dirinya benar-benar lurus. Bagaimana jika Jongin dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun, roommate barunya yang ternyata seorang biseksual yang dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak normal menjadi normal dan.. orang yang normal menjadi tidak normal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

Pemuda itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menarik selimutnya hingga ke leher. Rasanya sungguh dingin kalau dia boleh jujur. Efek hujan semalam yang memang sangat deras.

Tok

Tok

Pemuda itu––Kai membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara pintunya diketuk beberapa kali. Ia tidak yakin itu siapa, tapi ia masih menyuruh orang itu masuk––siapapun itu, entah ibunya atau Sehun.

Sehun masuk sambil memperhatikan Kai yang masih saja terlihat pucat. Sepertinya demam Kai lebih parah dari demamnya kemarin. Tidak lupa ia juga meletakkan nampan yang berisi sup dan bubur serta susu di meja dekat tempat tidur Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kai menjawab dengan suara sediki serak, "Masih belum baik."

Sehun mendengus, sebelum berdecak dan berkacak pinggang di depan Kai, "Lihat sekarang siapa yang merepotkan siapa. Sudah kubilang semalam aku tidak perlu memakai jaketmu. Ingin bertingkah seperti pahlawan, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini. Tsk."

Kai mendesis pelan, kepalanya terasa pusing mendengar omelan-omelan Sehun yang menurutnya bukan Sehun sekali. Ia akhirnya berusaha untuk duduk, dan ia berhasil. Ia bersender di kepala tempat tidurnya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang masih sedikit berair.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, kau tahu? Menyebalkan."

Sehun tidak membalas ejekan Kai, ia hanya menurunkan tangannya yang tadi masih berada di pinggang. Sebenarnya Kai sakit seperti ini juga karena dia sih. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Kai, meskipun masih menyalahkan Kai juga karena memberi jaketnya pada Sehun hanya karena tidak ingin direpotkan lagi?!

"Setidaknya, aku tidak harus mengurusmu untuk yang kedua kali." Kai seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun tentang 'merepotkan dan direpotkan', dan Kai melanjutkan, "Lagipula ini rumahku. Ada Ibuku yang akan mengurusku juga. Bukan hanya dirimu saja. Dan mengurusmu itu seperti mengurus seorang bayi, kau tahu?!"

Bibir Sehun mengerucut sebal dengan ucapan sarkastik Kai. Tapi memang benar sih, ini rumah Kai. Ada Ibunya yang akan mengurusnya. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau ia menyetujui ucapan Kai. Ia hanya membuang muka, "Terserah. Lebih baik kau memakan makanan itu," Tunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya ke arah meja.

Setelah itu ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar kamar Kai. Kembali menuju ruang tengah dimana ada adik sepupu Kai yang datang karena katanya biasa kemari jika libur untuk bermain _game_. Sekarang pun anak itu sedang memainkan game nya.

Ia duduk di sofa yang memanjang, sedangkan sepupu Kai duduk di karpet bawah sambil memainkan _joystick_nya dengan gerakan badan yang aneh. Memang apa efeknya kalau dia menggerakkan badanya seperti itu? Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya geli.

Sehun jadi memikirkan yang kemarin sore itu. Sekitar jam enam, mereka sudah sampai dirumah Kai. Jaraknya memang lumayan dekat dari taman kemarin, tapi hujannya memang sangat deras. Hujan itu bahkan baru berhenti saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Cukup lama kan.

Saat mereka sampai didepan rumah Kai. Kai segera membunyikan bel rumahnya. Badannya sudah menggigil saat itu, bahkan sangat menggigil. Sehun sendiri tidak tega melihatnya. Ibunya sendiri saat membukakan pintu juga terkejut melihat penampilan Kai yang basah kuyup dengan badan menggigil parah, dan langsung membiarkan mereka masuk tanpa bertanya siapa Sehun.

Selanjutnya, Kai dan Sehun mandi air hangat karena suruhan Ibunya. Agar tidak sakit katanya. Tapi, ternyata meskipun sudah mandi dengan air hangat, tetap saja masih ada yang sakit diantara mereka. Malamnya, setelah makan malam selesai, tiba-tiba Kai bersin-bersin dan badannya menghangat. Kai demam.

Karena itu juga, Sehun tidak tidur dengan Kai semalam. Ia tidur di kamar tamu yang biasa digunakan adik sepupunya Kai. Karena semalam sepupu Kai belum datang, jadi Sehun yang memakainya. Dan baru tadi pagi lagi ia melihat kondisi Kai yang bertambah parah sejak semalam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin _hyung_, _hyung_?" Sehun menoleh kearah Juno––sepupu Kai.

"Masih parah." Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada tenang. Sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia juga bisa melihat Juno yang melemas.

"Jadi hari ini tidak bisa main _game_ lagi ya..." Sehun dapat melihat raut kecewa di mata anak itu. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk menemani Juno bermain. Ia jarang bermain game sebenarnya, jadi mungkin akan sedikit kaku. Tapi tak apalah, daripada ia bosan disini.

"Akan aku temani bermain, bagaimana?"

Mata Juno berbinar dalam sekejap saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Benarkah?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku Juno, sangat lucu dan antusias. Padahal anak ini sudah menginjak bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Sehun pun turun ke bawah. Duduk diatas karpet dengan Juno, dan Juno masih dengan wajah secerah musim semi panas itu langsung memberi _joystick_nya yang satu pada Sehun sedangkan yang satunya ia gunakan sendiri. Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Nah, jadi kita akan bermain apa _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya tak sepusing sebelumnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali tidur, lalu bangun lagi dari pagi tadi. ia melirik jam dindingnya, sudah pukul 12 siang. Sudah empat jam sejak ia bangun lalu sarapan tadi pagi. Ia sudah bisa menggerakkan badannya sekarang. Dan ia bosan terus-terusan dikamar.

Jadi, Kai turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Menuruni tangga rumahnya, belum benar-benar sampai menapak dibawah, ia mendengar suara berisik dari ruang tengahnya. Seperti suara teriak-teriakan dan orang yang tertawa. Dan suara-suara itu familiar sekali.

Kai agak mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di ruang tengah. Dan benar saja, ia melihat dua orang laki-laki yang sisinya saling menempel satu sama lain sambil saling mendorong. Sehun dan Juno terlalu asik bermain _Formula 1_ mereka sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Kai yang sudah duduk di sofa tempat Sehun duduk tadi.

Sampai beberapa saat, mereka belum sadar juga dan malah tertawa kencang karena Juno yang mendorong kencang bahu Sehun dan begitu pula Sehun yang membalas tak kalah kencang sampai Juno terjatuh dengan posisi miring. Hal itu juga memberi kesempatan untuk Sehun, ia dengan cepat mengambil posisi mobil Juno dan berada didepan mobil itu sekarang. Lalu Sehun tertawa lagi seperti orang sinting.

Tapi entah kenapa, Kai malah ikut-ikut tersenyum di sofanya melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Juno padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini––ia yakin sekali. Kai juga tidak bisa bohong kalau ia senang mendengar suara tawa Sehun yang jarang sekali terdengar.

Selama ini yang bisa didengar olehnya hanya suara dingin Sehun, marahnya Sehun, dan gerutuan bocah albino itu saja. Dan baru kali ini juga ia melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan tawa yang lebar itu. Sehun jadi terlihat lebih lebih manis dari biasanya.

_Damn_. Kim Jongin, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya kepalamu pusing lagi.

"Uh? _Hyung_? Kau disini?"

_Yeah, yeah Juno. Aku sudah sejak tadi disini. _Batin Kai sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat. Ayo kembali ke asrama." Kai menatap Sehun lekat sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehun yang risih ditatap seperti itu, balik menatap Kai dengan kerutan pula, "Apa? Apa aku salah?"

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja, bukankah barusan dia sedang asik bermain game, dan sekarang dia meminta untuk kembali ke asrama? Sekarang? Sebenarnya, Sehun tulus atau tidak sih bermain dengan Juno? Kai semakin memperdalam kerutannya.

"_Hyung_! Jangan mengerutkan dahi. Nanti kau bertambah tua dan semakin jelek." Itu Juno. Anak itu menepuk-nepuk dahi Kai pelan agar tidak berkerut lagi. Otomatis, Kai menurutinya dan tidak mengerutkan dahi lagi.

"Aku masih belum benar-benar sehat kalau kau mau tahu." Kini Kai menjawab ucapan Sehun yang mengajaknya untuk pulang tadi. Mereka memang akan pulang, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti agak sore.

Sehun kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya Sehun ini memiliki penyakit ekspresi atau bagaimana? Sikapnya berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun mengidap bipolar?

"Baiklah. Jadi sekarang kita akan bermain bertiga?" Juno membuka suaranya, masih dengan ceria_. Gosh_. Juno ini memang bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak, Juno. Aku menonton kalian bermain saja." Kai menjawab dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini Kai dan Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Karena asrama ditutup pukul 10, jadi mereka bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar––kalau Kai tidak sedang masa penyembuhan dari demamnya. Oh, Sehun mendengus kesal. Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Jadi kau mau berjalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Kai yang merasa suasana diantara mereka semakin berkabut. Yeah, sebenarnya Sehun tadinya mengajak Kai untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk membeli sepatu dan barang-barang modis lainnya. Mengingat itu, membuat Kai sedikit memicingkan mata, meneliti apakah Sehun ini seorang maniak fashion.

Dan oh, lihat. Sehun lagi lagi memutar bola matanya, "Lupakan. Kita kembali ke asrama. Aku ingin tidur." Dingin. Dia kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kai. Sekarang ia malah menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan ke arah halte. Duduk di barisan paling belakang. Dan turun di sebuah tempat yang disetiap jalan berjejer toko-toko yang sudah mulai rame karena hari hampir malam.

"Untuk apa kemari? Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku mengantuk?"

Kai menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Satu lagi yang ia tahu mengenai Sehun selain moodnya yang memang mudah sekali berubah-ubah. Sehun itu senang sekali merajuk, seperti saat ini. berpura-pura tak tertarik...

"Cari yang kau butuhkan terlebih dahulu, baru kita akan pulang." Ucap Kai sedikit dingin dan tanpa nada.

Dan pada akhirnya, memang Sehun tidak bisa menolak perkataan Kai. Tentu saja karena Kai yang memaksanya. Sehun sudah malas kalau kalian perlu tahu. Ia menelusuri berbagai macam toko disana, ditangannya sudah ada dua kantung pelastik yang isinya sepatu dan sebuah kemeja bermotif kotak yang sedang _trend_ saat ini. Entah apa lagi yang akan dicarinya, karena ia masih saja berjalan dan melihat-lihat toko.

Kai sendiri, hanya memegang satu kantung pelastik. Dan ia rasa, satu itu saja sudah cukup untuknya. Ia hanya membeli beberapa buku dari toko buku. Eum, lebih tepatnya sih bukan buku ensiklopedia atau buku pengetahuan ataupun pelajaran. Itu adalah buku bacaan ringan, seperti novel dan komik.

Saat mereka akan kembali berjalan ke salah satu toko––sepertinya Sehun masih belum puas berbelanja. Mereka dihadang oleh seorang wanita cantik, yang sepertinya hanya berbeda dua tahun diatas mereka berdua. Wanita itu terlihat senang sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Oh Sehun?"

Kai menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi sangat datar dan dingin begitu saja. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, wajah pemuda itu masih tenang. Dan kenapa wanita ini mengenal Sehun?

"_Ohmy_ Sehun, kau banyak berubah. Kau semakin tampan.."

"_Yeah_, dan kau tidak berubah _sama sekali_... _noona_," Sehun menekankan kata 'sama sekali' dan juga 'noona', tetapi nada suaranya tetap dingin dan mengintimidasi. Kai tidak tahu kalau Sehun punya aura seperti itu.

Sedangkan sang wanita hanya meringis mendengarnya, lalu tertawa main-main. Lalu sebelum Kai bisa memproses siapa wanita ini, matanya tiba-tiba membesar saat melihat wanita itu menarik tengkuk Sehun lalu menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Wanita itu melumat bibir Sehun atas bawah. Astaga, apa-apaan ini? Entah kenapa Kai rasanya ingin melepaskan tautan mereka lalu menendang wanita itu. Sekali lagi, entah kenapa.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam. Matanya masih menyorot dingin, ia tidak membalas ataupun menolak ciuman dari wanita yang sekarang masih memakan bibirnya. Padahal, dalam hati, Sehun sudah mengumpat banyak sumpah serapah untuk wanita ini karena tidak melepaskannya juga.

Jadi dengan inisiatif sendiri, Sehun mendorong bahu wanita itu sampai tautan mereka lepas. Ia melirik Kai yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Ada apa dengannya? Tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengerutkan dahi. Ia kembali menatap wanita di depannya, lalu melirik ke belakang dimana ada sebuah mobil terparkir disana, dengan beberapa orang berada di dalamnya. Sepertinya menunggu wanita ini.

"_Noona_, kau harus ingat dengan mereka,"Ucap Sehun sambil mengedikkan dagunya, membuat Kai ikut-ikutan menoleh kebelakang.

Wanita itu tersenyum––sangat tidak manis ke arah Kai dan Sehun yang masih tidak bergeming. Menunggu wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mobil itu.

"Dia cantik." Jongin berkomentar, tapi dari yang Sehun tangkap, ucapan Kai seperti mengejek.

_"Yeah, she's absolutely a pretty whore,"_

Kai mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sehun yang sama sarkastiknya dengan ucapannya beberapa menit lalu saat ia melihat lagi-lagi wanita tadi masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung melahap habis bibir seorang pria yang duduk disebelahnya dengan bernafsu.

Kai bergidik melihatnya. Tidak terpikir kalau Sehun mengenal orang seperti itu, "Dia siapa?" Dan akhirnya, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kai.

"Sojin."

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukan itu. Maksudku, siapa dia? Kakakmu?"

"Aku tidak akan mau punya kakak seperti itu." Kai menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia mantan pacarku."

Dan Kai tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Mantan pacar Sehun? Seseorang yang seperti itu adalah mantan pacarnya? Orang yang jelas lebih tua darinya, dan seorang _slut_?

"Kau punya mantan seorang _slut_," Sehun memutar bola matanya, wajahnya tidak setajam tadi. Kini wajahnya sudah mulai tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka punya yang seperti itu dulu..."Selanjutnya, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda karena seorang wanita.

Tapi yang mengherankan, Sehun berjalan ke arah yang salah. Kalau tadinya ia masih ingin mencari-cari baju. Sekarang ia malah ingin pulang dan menuju halte bis. Kai hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Memang seperti itu kan sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di asrama sebelum pukul sembilan malam. Sebelum asrama ditutup, dan mereka langsung saja merebahkan diri di kasur. Sehun yang biasanya mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, kali ini merasa begitu malas untuk menggantinya. Dia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dengan kaki yang masih menggantung ke bawah.

"Kau tidak mandi? Aku akan duluan mandi." Kai tidak mendengar jawaban dari pemuda berkulit pucat yang maish asik memejamkan mata itu. Kai berdecak dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Tetapi, satu hal yang akan ia ingat tentang hari ini dan err.. kemarin. Ia sungguh bahagia, kalau boleh jujur. Pergi ke rumah Kai bukan ide yang buruk, ia menikmatinya.

Bagaimana rasanya naik bis kota, padahal selama ini dirinya selalu diantar jemput oleh supir, atau bahkan mengendarai sendiri. Atau bagaimana saat ia melihat pemandangan yang Kai tunjukkan saat di taman, meskipun jaraknya jauh dari taman utama. Juga saat mereka harus menerobos hujan sambil berpegangan tangan, saat mereka sampai dirumah Kai dengan Kai yang harus demam keesokan harinya, ia yang bermain dengan Juno.

Lupakan kejadian malam ini mengenai ciuman. Ya. Ciumannnya dengan _his-ex-bitch-girlfriend_. Sehun bahkan tidak ingin mengingatnya dan menggabungkannya dalam satu moment berharga ini.

Sekali lagi Sehun mengingat semuanya. Semuanya berhubungan dengan Kai, Kim Jongin. Dan ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya saat perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sama saat Kai menggenggam erat tangannya saat hujan kemarin, perasaan hangat yang menelusup ke dalam tubuhnya. Seluruhnya.

Sehun menatap atap kamar dengan terus berpikir semua kejadian-kejadian selama ini, dimana ia dan Kai terus saja bertengkar dan saling diam juga acuh. Tentang Kai yang tidak menyukainya sebagai _roomate_nya. Dan semuanya. Perasaan itu berubah menjadi letupan kecil di perutnya. Aneh, kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu padahal ia membayangkan pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka selama ini.

Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin tahu perasaan apa ini. Ia juga tidak ingin mencari tahu atau diberitahu. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima semua perasaan-perasaannya seperti dulu, yang mungkin akan menghancurkannya lagi. Sungguh.

"Hey, kau ingin mandi atau tidak?"

Tiba-tiba saja didepannya sudah muncul Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan juga handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sial. Kenapa Sehun harus melihat ke dada Kai yang berawarna kecoklatan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Kai half naked seperti ini.

Jangan memerah. Jangan memerah. Pekiknya dalam hati saat merasakan pipinya memanas melihat tubuh atas Kai. Ia juga kan sudah pernah half naked di depan Kai, dan sepertinya Kai tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Oh Sehun sadarkan dirimu. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar handuk yang baru saja diambil Kai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi agar Kai tidak melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah berwarna seperti cabai merah.

Ugh, Sehun tidak tahu saja. Kalau Kai sendiri juga pernah berpikiran aneh saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu saat pertama kali datang ke asrama.

"Kenapa anak itu? Tsk, dasar bipolar." Ucap Kai pada dirinya sendiri dengan pelan, lalu melanjutkan untuk memakai pakaiannya.

Setelah berpakaian, Kai duduk dimeja belajarnya. Membuka buku pelajarannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai. Kali ini, ia harus mengerjakannya sendiri agar tidak dibantu oleh pemuda pucat itu lagi nantinya. Dan juga, ia tidak boleh tertidur seperti saat itu. Sehun juga sedang mandi kan saat itu? Ugh. Yeah Kim Jongin, kau harus mengerjakannya kali ini tanpa bantuan. Tidak. Meskipun harus dengan guru privatnya sendiri. Ia bertekad dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"AARGGHH SULIT SEKALI!" Kai berteriak frustasi mengerjakan soal-soal matematikanya. Kenapa soal-soal ini begitu sulit untuk dikerjakan? Kenapa? Kenapa? Ia berucap gila dalam hatinya.

"Kau kenapa berteriak?" Mendengar suara Sehun yang berasal dari samping––pintu kamar mandi, ia buru-buru menutupi soal-soal diatas mejanya dengan telapak tangan yang sudah pasti akan percuma. Sehun mendengus, 'Bodoh' dongkolnya.

"Kau mendapat tugas lagi sebelum libur? Mana? Ada yang sulit?" Kai benar-benar heran dengan perubahan mood Sehun yang ekstrim. Sebentar-sebentar dia bisa marah, lalu berucap dingin seperti acuh tak peduli, lalu sebentar kemudian dia bisa lembut seperti barusan. Membuat Kai jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawabnya tak pasti. Dan Sehun mendengar nada keraguan itu dari suara Kai.

"Yak! Kkamjong, aku ini guru privatmu, juga teman sekamarmu. Aku juga tidak ingin kena marah Han Songsaengnim karena nilaimu itu menjadi jelek, kau tahu? Kemarikan, biar kulihat."

Kai memikirkan ucapan Sehun. Ia menyetujuinya, bagaimanapun juga ini demi nilainya kan? Dan juga Sehun bisa ikut kena marah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ketua asrama dan Sehun adalah murid di asramanya, bahkan satu kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa menjelekkan asramanya sendiri kan?

Tapi apa benar hanya itu? Tiba-tiba pemikiran itu datang. Membuat Kai diam beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja hanya itu.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hanya apa?" Dan ternyata Sehun mendengar gumaman pelan Kai. Padahal Kai sudah yakin kalau ia berucap pelan sekali. Apa selain bipolar, Sehun adalah seorang vampire? Pendengarannya seperti kelelawar...

"Sudahlah. Mana yang sulit Jong?" Tanpa mendnegar jawaban Kai, Sehun mengambil kursinya dan membawanya ke meja Kai. Duduk disebelahnya seperti saat ia mengerjakan soal Kai dulu. Bedanya hanya kali ini Kai tidak tidur, dan ia sudah menjadi guru privat Kai. Ia berdecak pelan saat melihat sepuluh soal yang sama sekali belum dikerjakan Kai. Satupun. Padahal soal ini sudah dipelajari selama dua minggu. Soal ini juga sama dengan soal yang diberi Sehun saat di perpustakaan kemarin.

Sehun mulai menjelaskan lagi dengan pelan. Entah kenapa emosinya bisa stabil dan moodnya sedang baik. Mungkin karena berlibur kemarin. Entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti. Perasaan itu datang lagi, dan kali ini Sehun tidak menyangkalnya lagi. Ia menerima perasaan itu karena membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa mencium aroma dari pewangi yang digunakan Kai untuk bajunya.

Kalau itu Sehun yang sudah menerima perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam dirinya, lain lagi dengan Kai yang kini malah tidak bisa konsentrasi karena harus menghirup aroma lemon yang menguar dari rambut Sehun disebelahnya. Kai yang berusaha mati-matian menolak rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup seperti kembang api, terasa panas tapi tidak menyakitkan.

Ia bukan gay kan? Pikirnya ragu.

Lalu kalau memang bukan. Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Rasanya sama seperti saat dulu ia masih dalam masa pendekatan dengan Krystal, lalu berpacaran, berduaan, dan bermesraan. Yang sekarang sudah hilang saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Krystal, dan malah berpindah ke Sehun. Ia juga tidak ingat, sejak kapan perasaan seperti itu datang memenuhi dirinya. Seperti orang gila.

"Jong? Kau tidak dengar?"

Dan saat itu juga, saat Sehun menoleh padanya lalu menatapnya dengan kesal dan tajam. Dan dengan cepat berganti menjadi membulat dan berjengit kaget karena setelahnya, Kai malah mendekatkan dirinya lalu secepat kilat menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Seharusnya, disaat seperti ini, Sehun bisa menyadarkan dirinya. Ia masih sadar, otaknya masih bekerja. Tapi entah kenapa ia yang harusnya mendorong Kai menjauh malah hanya bisa diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Matanya masih membola tak percaya. Masih terkejut tapi ia sadar. Ia melihat mata Kai yang terpejam, tampak tenang. Bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan, tidak ada lumatan-lumatan yang seharusnya juga tidak diharapkan oleh Sehun. Otaknya bermain gila. Ia merasa sengatan kecil dtubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit meremang.

Kai masih memejamkan mata. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tekstur bibir Sehun meski hanya bergesekan dengan bibirnya. Terasa halus. Ini bahkan lebih halus dari milik Krystal, dari seorang wanita.

Kai tersentak karena pemikirannya. Lalu dengan tergesa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia tidak sadar, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Kenapa bisa? Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan horror. Ingin rasanya mengeluarkan penjelasan tapi rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal tenggorokkannya, membuatnya hanya bisa megap-megap tanpa suara. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup.

"Hun..." Dan hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan. Pelan.

To Be Continued

**A/N** : Bahaha. Bersambung dengan tidak elitnya. Ini Let It Out chapter 5 nya :') Makin kacau deh tu kepribadian Sehun. Berubah-ubah ngga jelas. Jadi saya buat aja Sehun bipolar disini lolol. Kemarin saya bilang saya kena WB kan? Iya emang, saya nulis chapter ini udah dari bulan lalu, tapi gak kelar-kelar :') Dan hari ini akhirnya bisa kelar, walopun jadinya aneh. Soalnya saya sendiri lupa sama plot /plakk/

**P.S** : Banyak typo. Saya butuh kritiknya dan apapun apalah apalah asal jangan bash OTP saya :')

**P.S.S** : Maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu. Jadi saya buatin list yang udah review ya :"") Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review~ Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Ini masih bakal tetep dilanjut kok, Cuma mungkin bakal ada status 'Slow Update' karena sering kena WB lol xD semoga masih ada yang nunggu :') bow/

**Thanks To :**

**(: Nagisa Kitagawa****; ****levy95**** ; ****hunnihun**** ; ******** ; ****Kim Se Byul**** ; ****HilmaExotics**** ; ****babyhunhun94**** ; ****Xing1002**** ; ****cheonsa-chan**** ; ****whirlwind27**** ; ****sehunnoona**** ; ****Dazzling Kaise ****; ****Zelobabysehuna**** ; ******** ; ****JongOdult**** ; ****aoixo ****; ****daddykaimommysehun**** ; ******** ; ****meliarisky**** ; ****aliyya**** ; ****RinZura ****; ****auliavp**** ; ****utsukushii02**** ; ****xohunte**** ; ****kireimozaku**** ; ****KaiHunnieEXO**** ; ****Oh Yuugi**** ; ****my love double b**** ; ****Guest**** ; ****GaemGyu92**** ; ****Jung NaeRa**** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LET IT OUT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: jungrie12**

**Yaoi;BoysLove;Sho-ai**

**AU;SchoolLife**

**Kim Jongin - Oh Sehun – Others**

**JonginHun! Seme!Jongin Uke!Sehun**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: EYD bermasalah, Typos, Amatir, Abal, Gak jelas.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin mengaku jika dirinya benar-benar lurus. Bagaimana jika Jongin dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun, roommate barunya yang ternyata seorang biseksual yang dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak normal menjadi normal dan.. orang yang normal menjadi tidak normal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Ia benar-benar seperti orang yang tak waras. Apalagi setelah kejadian semalam, ia jadi takut untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

Hey, bagaimana tidak. Semalam, ia benar-benar gugup karena refleks sialannya itu. Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tahu!

**Flashback**

_"__Hun..."_

_Badan Kai menjadi panas dingin. Kenapa bisa ia melakukan hal seperti barusan. Itu benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Ia tidak sadar. Itu bukan ciuman ya kan? Shit._

_Sehun diam. Kai juga diam, ia berpikir kenapa Sehun diam dan tidak memarahinya atau memberikannya tatapan tajam atau bahkan mungkin Sehun bisa saja menonjoknya tepat di wajah._

_Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Asal jangan Kai. Jangan sekarang. Wajahnya memanas saat ini entah karena apa. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya._

_Padahal ciuman mantan kekasihnya tadi lebih panas dari ini. Bibir mereka hanya menempel dan Sehun merasa tersengat-sengat. Argh. Kenapa ia jadi sensitif seperti ini sih?_

_Setelah merasa wajahnya sudah kembali wajar. Ia memalingkan lagi wajahnya kepada Kai yang masih terlihat gelagapan dan gugup. Sehun tahu Kai akan menjelaskan kalau itu tidak sengaja atau alasan-alasan lainnya._

_Sehun sedikit tidak siap mendengar semua penjelasan Kai nantinya. Untungnya wajahnya bisa membantu, wajahnya yang datar dan dingin sudah kembali lagi. Dan ia langsung saja mengatakan, "Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan? Sekarang aku mau tidur... aku tidak ingin terlambat besok." Katanya dengan gumaman di kalimat akhirnya._

_Kai berkedip beberapa kali. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'. Hanya itu? Hanya itu responnya? Apa Sehun bercanda?_

_Kai melihat Sehun yang sudah naik keatas tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakanginya. Apa anak itu memang benar-benar tidak masalah dengan ciuman mereka? Eh? Ciuman? Tidak. Tidak. Itu bukan ciuman._

_Kai rasanya ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Merutuki refleknya yang tidak tepat itu. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan._

**Flashback End**

Dan kini Kai sedang berada di taman belakang sekolahnya yang sepi pada jam-jam istirahat seperti ini. Teman-temannya lebih memilih mengisi waktu mereka di perpustakaan atau kantin. Jarang yang senang ke taman belakang sekolah, padahal suasanya sangat menenangkan. Begitu juga alasan Kai kemari. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

Jujur saja ia merasa aneh. Kenapa dirinya merasa berlebihan? Padahal Sehun sendiri hanya bersikap biasa saja. Tapi Kai yang terlihat gusar dan malah seperti menghindari Sehun. Seperti tadi malam, ia tidur dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dengan Sehun. Juga tadi pagi, saat ia bangun, ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan berangkat pagi-pagi sebelum Sehun bangun.

Menghela nafas kasar, ia mengacak rambutnya lagi.

"Kai?" Kai mendongak saat mendnegar namanya dipanggil. Ia bisa melihat Kris yang kini berdiri didepannya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Ia melepas cengkaraman dari rambutnya, lalu mulai bersikap biasa saja.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Wajah Kris kembali tenang, tidak ada kerutan lagi disana, "Tidak. Hanya, tidak pernah melihatmu saja disini. Sedang ada masalah?"

Ugh? Kai meringis pelan. Darimana Kris tahu kalau ia sedang ada masalah. Apa terlihat sekali ya?

"Kau tahu darimana hyung? Kau peramal?" Kai berusaha membuat sedikit lelucon. Tapi tak ditanggapi oleh Kris. Ia tahu leluconnya tidak lucu sama sekali...

"Bagaimana tidak, kau mengacak rambutmu seperti itu. Kau terlihat berantakan."

"Err, benarkah?" Dan Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Berusaha bersikap 'sok keren' meskipun di depan Kai sendiri.

"Jadi mau bercerita?" Ha? Bercerita? Kai menatap Kris horror. Apa yang mau Kai ceritakan pada Kris? Bercerita kalau ia sudah mencuri ciuman Sehun–orang yang disukai Kris semalam, begitu? Jangan bercanda.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Bukan masalah besar..."

Untungnya, Kris bukanlah seseorang yang suka memaksa. Jadi Kai bisa bebas dar pertanyaan itu. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Membuat Kai mendesah lega, karena tidak harus berlamaan dengan Kris. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Kris saat ini.

Jadilah mereka berpisah di koridor. Kai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Untungnya lagi, kelasnya dengan Sehun berbeda, jadi ia tidak bertemu Sehun hari ini. Ia memang tidak bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini, dimanapun ia tidak berpapasan dengan Sehun. Sedikit heran juga sih. Padahal gedung kelas mereka berada di lantai yang sama.

Tapi bukankah bagus kalau ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun? Arrgh lagi-lagi kepalanya serasa akan pecah. Apa ia bersikap biasa saja ya seperti Sehun?

Lagipula kenapa juga ia gugup. Sehun yang jelas gay saja tidak gugup sepertinya. Dan ia 'bukan' gay, kenapa malah ia yang gugup. Harusnya ia biasa saja dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak sengaja karena mereka terlalu dekat semalam. Iya kan?

Kai tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, ia berusaha. Dan memlih untuk mengikuti jam mata pelaajran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di perpustakaan saat ini. Ia malas mengikuti jam pelajaran selanjutnya, Matematika. Lagipula, tidak ada ulangan, jadi lebih baik ia membaca di perpustakaan. Ia juga sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini.

Dan yeah, seperti biasa. Di perpustakaan yang ia kira sepi dan bisa membuatnya tenang ini sepertinya malah membuatnya risih. Lihat saja berpasang-pasang mata yang sedang memandangi Sehun dengan memuja. Seakan-akan Sehun adalah dewa, atau lebih realistisnya ia adalah artis _hollywood_ yang tersasar di perpustakaan.

Untungnya, tidak lama kemudian orang-orang itu pergi. Mungkin karena bel masuk yang baru saja berbunyi. Satu persatu murid-murid itu pergi, tapi sesekali Sehun juga menangkap mata mereka yang meliriknya lagi sebelum keluar. Dan Sehun hanya pura-pura tidak mengindahkan mereka.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kursi yang berdecit disebelahnya. Awalnya ia tidak begitu perduli. Tapi lama kelamaan ia bisa merasakan kalau orang disebelahnya ini menatapnya terus-menerus. Jadi ia mulai jengah dan menoleh. Melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada seorang gadis disebelahnya.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan raut wajah Sehun. Tapi dengan segera juga kembali normal, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun ingin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa gadis ini tersenyum? Sedang mencoba menggodanya kah?

"Hai.. Kau Oh Sehun kan?"

Sehun diam tak menanggapi. Untuk apa bertanya kalau sudah tahu? Dasar aneh.

"Errm.. maaf, kalau aku mengganggumu. Tapi... aku.. apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

Sehun –akhirnya mengerutkan dahinya, mengira-ngira apakah ia pernah punya mantan pacar dengan wajah seperti ini, tapi bukankah semua mantannya ada di China. Yeah kecuali yang malam itu, ia tidak tahu kalau mantannya yang seperti jalang itu kembali ke Korea.

"Tidak."

Gadis disampingnya menghela nafas. Sudah diduganya kalau Sehun tidak ingat. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi tiga hari yang lalu dan mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali saat Sehun membantunya membereskan buku. Sebenarnya berkali-kali, tapi hanya gadis itu yang sadar. Sedangkan Sehun, ia kan memang tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Aku orang yang kau tolong tiga hari yang lalu di perpustakaan. Ingat?"

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Dahinya berkerut. Ah ia ingat, gadis yang ia tolong karena tertimpa beberapa buku-buku. Yang kata Jongin–ia memanggilnya Jongin–selalu meliriknya sampai ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sehun melirik gadis disampingnya dari atas ke bawah. Lalu apa mau gadis itu? Tidak ada masalah dengannya kan? Ia mendengus malas.

"Kau tidak ingat ya?" Wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit sedih. Sepertinya kecewa dengan sikap Sehun yang ia kira tidak ingat dengannya. Padahal, laki-laki itu ingat.

"Aku Seulgi.." Dengan tiba-tiba lagi, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tangan gadis yang mengaku bernama Seulgi itu, "Aku Sehun.." Dan tanpa membalas uluran tangannya, Sehun kembali membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya.

Seulgi menarik tangannya perlahan. Sehun yang tidak membalas jabatan tangannya cukup membuatnya sadar kalau Sehun tidak tertarik dengannya. Sekalipun hanya berkenalan? Tapi Seulgi senang karena Sehun menyebutkan namanya sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas Seulgi menyebut namanya diawal tadi. Namja yang menarik, pikirnya.

Tapi Seulgi tidak menyerah semudah itu. Ia akan berusaha membuatnya mau setidaknya berteman. Seulgi tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa ya, mau berteman saja susahnya sudah seperti ini. Sehun itu pria dingin yang populer. Tsk.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku waktu itu..."

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar Seulgi berucap lagi. Memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Gadis itu mau apa sebenarnya? Hanya ingin mengucapkan kata terimakasih kah? Tapi kenapa lama sekali. Rasanya perpustakaan bukan hal yang aman lagi, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, bisa saja kau mengabaikanku seperti orang-orang waktu itu. Jadi aku pikir, kau berbeda. Kau orang yang baik... Jadi aku benar-benar berterimakasih.."

Apakah tidak ada yang lebih masuk akal? Sehun berucap dalam hati. Ia kan hanya membantunya membereskan buku-buku saja, bukannya menyelamatkannya dari pembullyan atau apa. Kenapa sampai seperti ini berterimakasih. Eyy, dia tidak tahu saja, waktu itu Sehun ingin mengabaikannya sebenarnya. Ia hanya kasihan saja.

Sehun mulai resah. Sudah dua jam pelajaran, tapi gadis disampingnya tidak beranjak juga dari tempatnya. Ia kemari kan ingin mencari tempat yang tenang, tapi kenapa ia malah harus mendnegarkan semua cerita yang sebenanrya tidak ingin ia dengar dan ia tidak pedulikan itu. Kenapa juga gadis bernama Seulgi disampingnya ini tidak mau diam saja dan terus menggerutu seperti itu.

Memangnya penting apa saat kau membicarakan temanmu sendiri yang sudah tahu menyebalkan tapi masih saja mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi didengar dari cerita Seulgi, sepertinya teman yang dibicarakannya sangat dekat dengannya. Hanya menyebalkan saja.

Menyebalkan ya...

Mendengar kata menyebalkan, ia malah teringat dengan seorang laki-laki menyebalkan yang seenaknya menciumnya semalam. Ia kaget kenapa Kai melakukan itu padanya. Tapi ia sendiri malah tidak mempertanyakan hal itu. Sekali lagi, ia mengira kalau Kai tidak sengaja melakukan itu karena mereka duduk terlalu dekat. Yang benar saja.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

Seulgi yang mendengar dengusan kasar dari Sehun langsung diam seketika. Ia kira, Sehun mendnegus karena tidak suka mendengar ceritanya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Matanya membelalak. Pantas saja Sehun tidak suka, ia saja berbicara tanpa henti selama satu jam lebih. Untungnya tidak banyak murid disini, jadi mereka tidak merasa terganggu dengan ocehannya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Membuat ia menoleh ke arah pintu, begitu juga Sehun disebelahnya. Ia bisa melihat salah satu prefect yang juga populer dibawah Kai. Sikap coolnya itu membuat banyak gadis berteriak histeris.

Tapi Seulgi heran dengan ekspresi yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi orang itu seperti ini. Laki-laki tinggi itu seperti terkejut saat masuk kedalam. Dan pandangannya terarah ke Sehun yang juga menegang di sebelahnya, mengepalkan jarinya dibawah meja.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti itu? Batinnya. Apakah Sehun melanggar sesuatu dan harus berurusan dengan Kris?

Ya orang yang berdiri didepan pintu itu adalah Kris. Rencananya ia hanya ingin mencari sebuah buku yang dititipkan temannya, tapi ternyata ia kalah bertemu seseorang disini. Apakah itu hal baik? Atau hal buruk? Kris menganggapnya sebagai hal yang baik. Ini saatnya ia memperbaiki semuanya dengan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan tanpa membereskan buku yang ia baca. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Melihat Kris yang tersenyum manis padanya. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri, membuat ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Sehun saat ini.

Sehun terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan senyum Kris yang semakin melebar. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana, tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak mudah. Terbukti dengan sekarang, Kris yang menghadangnya agar tidak bisa keluar. Ia menatap Kris tajam, "Minggir."

"Tidak, Hun. Kita harus bicara.."

Sehun menggeram kesal, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun. Minggir." Dan dengan sekali dorongan, Sehun bisa menyingkirkan ketua asrama itu lalu meninggalkannya disana tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Kris.

Kris hanya bisa menatap Sehun nanar. Apa memang kesempatan untuknya sudah hilang?

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam perpustakaan untuk mencari buku titipannya lagi. Tapi, fokus matanya malah tertuju pada seorang gadis yang ia tahu duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun tadi. Dahinya mengkerut. Kenapa Sehun bisa dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu? Siapa dia? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya.

Sedangkan gadis yang dipandangi Kris–Seulgi, menatap Kris dengan sama penasarannya. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Wendy yang mengatakan kalau banyak yang menyukai Sehun, bukan hanya para gadis, tapi juga para pria-pria seme. Kalau prianya saja seperti Kris, kenapa Sehun seperti menolak Kris tadi? Pandangannya juga seperti tidak suka.

Apa Sehun tidak menyukai laki-laki? Itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Senyumnya melebar memikirkan kebenaran yang satu itu. Semoga memang benar seperti itu. Ya, Semoga.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun. Kembali ke dirinya yang sebelumnya. Hanya mengacuhkan siapapun yang menurutnya tidak menarik. Sudah hampir seminggu ini pula gadis serta 'orang itu' mendekatinya. Kalau gadis itu, mungkin ia masih bisa mentoleran, ia bisa hanya duduk diam sedangkan gadis itu berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

Tapi, untuk 'orang itu', ia memang sudah tidak ingin berususan dengannya lagi. Dan yang menjadi anehnya, perasaan yang dulu itu sudah tidak muncul lagi. Perasaan marah dan tersakitinya pada 'orang itu' sudah menghilang. Ia pun tak tahu alasannya. Ia hanya merasa begitu.

Juga, perasaan anehnya yang sekarang sering muncul karena orang bodoh yang menjadi roomatenya jadi semakin kentara. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan ini, tapi ia hanya tidak mau–belum mau mengakuinya dan mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Merasa masalahnya akhir-akhir ini semakin berat. Hal itu membuatnya rindu dengan keluarganya. Ayahnya, ibunya...

Kapan ia bisa pulang kerumah? Ugh, sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang kerumah, tapi apa bagusnya kalau ia pulang tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang menyambutmu kecuali para maid yang bahkan hanya ada untuk membukakan pintu ataupun sekedar membuatkan teh dan melayani saja dengan wajah yang ditundukkan.

Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Apalagi sekarang semuanya semakin membosankan. Roomate hitamnya sedang dalam aksi menjauhinya. Dan ia hanya berpura-pura tidak perduli dengan sikap Kai yang seperti itu. Ia merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan 'ciuman tidak sengaja' minggu lalu. Kalaupun ia yang bertanya terlebih dahulu, itu malah akan menjadi aneh. Karena itu bukan gaya Sehun sama sekali.

Ditambah lagi, Kai memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai ketua asrama, tugasnya semakin berat menjelang adanya pertandingan-pertandingan antar sekolah bulan depan. Yang pasti, harus teliti dalam memilih para pengikut lomba, kan?

Kalau boleh jujur. Sehun err...

Merindukan pemuda tan itu...

Ia menggeleng keras. Tidak. Ia tidak menyukai Kai...

Ia tidak boleh menyukai seseorang lagi. Lagipula, apa spesialnya Kai dengan sifatnya yang acuh tak acuh itu. Lihat siapa yang berbicara, peratikan dirimu sendiri Oh Sehun.

"Oh, diamlah pikiran bodoh. Kau membuatku sendiri terlihat menyebalkan." Umpatnya gila pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

Suara ini...

Sehun cepat menoleh kearah pintu. Memperlihatkan seseorang yang kini sedang bersandar di pinggiran pintu dengan kerennya dan menghadap kearahnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar orang itu bicara lagi padanya.

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara. Aku kira kau menjadi bisu setelah minggu kemarin."

Kai tiba-tiba bungkam. Bukan karena ucapan sarkastik Sehun, tidak semua memang. Tapi niat untuk mengajak Sehun bicara lagi menjadi gagal. Bibirnya sulit digerakkan meski hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan satu kata. Kenapa Sehun harus mengungkit minggu lalu. Apa maksudnya adalah kejadian 'tidak sengaja' itu?

Kai menyunggingkan senyum miring. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Miris.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau sibuk, Kkamjong?" Kai menggeram pelan mendengar panggilan itu lagi, tapi tersenyum tipis diakhir. Ia mengangkat bahunya, masih belum bisa menjawab sepertinya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan sikap Kai yang terlihat lebih aneh. Ia juga aneh. Kenapa juga ia harus yang bertanya-tanya seperti itu pada Kai. Sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya.

"Hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan?"

Sehun menyatukan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan Kai yang lebih seperti pertanyaan. Terdengar ragu-ragu. Dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Huh? Memang apa hubungan kita? Kukira kita hanya teman sekamar." Ucapnya dengan nada main-main.

"Yeah. Mungkin memang hubungan seperti itu. Yang jelas, masih ada kata 'teman' didepan kata 'sekamar' kan?" Balas Kai dengan penekanan di kata yang bertanda kutip. Ia sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya, lalu melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya. Menyadari kalau ia masih ada rapat setelah ini.

"Baiklah. Kurasa hubungan kita sudah cukup membaik. Aku pergi, teman." Lanjut Kai sebelum membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam ditempat sebelumnya. Dan setelah Kai menghilang, Sehun bergumam pelan, "Teman.."

.

Sehun masih di kamar dua jam setelahnya. Ia merasa bosan Sabtu ini. Tidak seperti minggu kemarin yang ia bersenang-senang dan tidak merasa kesepian karena ada Juno. Ah, ia jadi ingin bermain game dengan anak itu lagi.

Ia hanya membaca komik dan novel yang ia punya diatas tempat tidur. Bermalas-malasan disana. Rindu dengan keluarganya. Dan menunggu Kai pulang.

Err? Yah, jangan tanya kenapa Sehun harus melakukan hal yang terakhir itu. Ia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa ia harus menunggu bocah hitam yang satu itu. Semuanya masih berwarna abu-abu dan buram di dalam pikirannya.

Ini sudah hampir pukul 8 malam dan Kai belum juga kembali dari rapatnya. Kenapa di hari libur seperti ini dia harus bersusah payah seperti itu, padahal ketua asrama bukan hanya dia saja. Eh? Kenapa ia jadi begitu cerewet?

"Mungkin aku sudah gila.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ya. Kau memang sudah gila."

Sehun terkejut–lagi–mendapati Kai yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya. Ia menoleh dengan datar–tentu saja itu pura-pura. Bukankah ia menunggu Kai, ingat?

Kai mulai merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, "Lelah sekali. Aish. Aku akan tidur." Lalu setelahnya Kai benar-benar tertidur disebelah Sehun. Bahkan jarak ini sangat dekat.

Mungkin Kai benar-benar lelah untuk mempertengkarkan tentang tempat tidur kali ini. Biasanya Kai akan terus menggerutu karena harus satu tempat tidur dengannya. Dan mereka akan tidur dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Tapi kali ini...

Sehun menutup buku yang dibacanya. Menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Kai dengan perlahan. Tidak ingin membangunkan Kai yang mungkin saja memang sudah berkenala ke dunia mimpi. Ia bisa mencium aroma sabun yang dipakai Kai. Mungkin Kai mandi di sekolah sebelum pulang.

Sehun mendekatkan lagi kepalanya ke telinga Kai, lalu membisikkan, "Selamat tidur, Kkam." Dan setelahnya Sehun kembali membaca bukunya. Ia tidak terbiasa tidur sebelum jam sepuluh malam.

Tanpa Sehun kehendaki pula, sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak, Kim Jongin. Cepatlah bangun, jangan seperti kuda nil!"

Suara berat yang khas tedengar sedikit membentak, membangunkan Kai dengan tidak elitnya–ya, sesekali menendang-nendang badannya agar bisa bangun.

"Aish. Mengganggu saja." Gerutu Kai saat merasa tidur nyenyaknya benar-benar diganggu. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya satu minggu ini, dan ia selalu tidur larut karena membuat berbagai macam proposal dan sebagainya.

"Kau tidak mau terlambat pelajaran matematika hari ini kan? Hari ini ada ujian kalau kau tidak ingat."

Damn. Kai benar-benar menyayangkan kenapa ia harus bernasib seperti ini. Pikirannya sedang tidak baik, kenapa juga guru matematikanya itu tidak mau memberi pengertian dan malah memberi ujian hari ini.

Dengan tidak rela, Kai bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan malas pula berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan Sehun menunggunya di depan pintu kamar sambil bermain ponsel pintarnya sambil sesekali mendapat sapaan dari teman-teman dari kamar lain yang kebetulan lewat. Membuatnya kesal saja.

Jangan ditanya kenapa Sehun mau menunggu Kai diluar sana. Setelah minggu kemarin, keadaan mereka jadi kembali seperti semula. Malah semakin baik, walaupun tetap saja saling mengejek dan menunjukkan kebencian.

Sudah seminggu ini pula mereka semakin akrab dengan memakai embel-embel 'teman'. Entahlah, saat itu Kai yang pertama selalu memanggilnya dengan kata itu. Dan jadilah Sehun ikut membalas ucapan Kai dengan kata yang sama, juga memperlakukan Kai seperti itu tiap paginya.

Sehun pasti akan bangun, lalu membangunkan Kai, dan menunggu Kai diluar. Itu sudah seperti rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Dan entah kenapa ia juga tidak merasa terbebani, ia hanya melakukannya saja. Yeah, sepertinya Sehun memilih untuk membiarkan perasaannya yang seperti itu.

Walaupun jelas ia masih takut dan tidak ingin merasa seperti perasaan yang ia rasakan dulu...

"Ayo berangkat."

Sehun sedikit tersentak dengan keberadaannya Kai yang secara tiba-tiba. Keningnya mengerut sebal, akhir-akhir ini Kai sering muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Eyy, jangan mengira hal yang tidak-tidak. Jantungnya berdegup karena terkejut.

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu daripada Kai. Berjalan seperti biasa, dengan tatapan dari para murid-murid yang masih tetap tertarik dengan Sehun. Ditambah lagi Sehun berjalan dengan Kai yang juga terkenal dikalangan para murid karena seorang prefect.

Kai sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang memasang wajah poker face nya. Padahal biasanya albino itu akan memasang berbagai macam ekspresi didepannya. Benar-benar bipolar yang sangat parah, pikirnya.

Kai memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana, masih berjalan dibelakang Sehun dan masih sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Kejadian beberapa minggu ini benar-benar diluar nalarnya, kecuali yang ia harus mengajak bicara Sehun waktu itu tentunya.

Biarkanlah hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Dan biarkan mereka yang memilih untuk bersikap bagaimana seterusnya.

…

…

…

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**A/N** : Ohoh, bersambung lagi TvT aah, chapter ini rasanya aneh sekali... berasa pointless banget lah. Kaya gak penting buat ditulis aja gitu. Tapi gimana, otak lagi mentok. Juga, masa langsung buat mereka suka-sukaan gitu kan ngga mungkin :D

Btw, kemarin baca review. Ada salah satu yang review, bilang kalo ff saya ini hasil copy paste. Buat akun anonim yang make nama 'O'. Serius, saya malah pengen ketawa aja waktu baca review kamu. Copy paste itu bukan gaya saya. Kalopun emang ada yang mirip, itu bukan salah saya. Banyak fiksi diluar sana yang tema bahkan alurnya sama. Tapi kalo sampe copy paste, maaf saya bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lagian saya gak pernah baca cerita yang kaya punya saya ini sebelumnya, saya jarang baca di aff juga. Kalau mau kasih tau sih, emang judul yang di aff apa ya? Saya jadi penasaran, sama banget kah? ;D

Terserah masih mau bilang ini copy paste apa gimana, saya ini aja baru ngetik loh lol

**P.S** : Review please? :))

Kolom Thanks To :

**Nagisa Kitagawa****; ****Zelobabysehuna**** ; ****Byun Aeri**** ; ****my love double b**** ; ****levy95**** ; ****whirlwind27**** ; ****O**** ; ****aliyya**** ; ****HilmaExotics**** ; ****Ath Sehunnie**** ; ****auliavp**** ; ** ** ; ****KimKaihun8894**** ; ****ooh**** ; ****GaemGyu92**** ; ****xohunte**** ; ****utsukushii02**** ; **** ; ****JongOdult**** ; ****NewGuestA**** ; ****Xing1002**** ; ****sayakanoicinoe**** ; ****Phcxxi**** ; ****KaiHunnieEXO**** ; ****whitechrysan**** ; ****RinZura**** ; ****kireimozaku**** ; ****aoixo**** ; ****.**

ThankYou :)


End file.
